


Blue Bird

by Midnightmoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breakups, Fluff and Angst, High school to University, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoon/pseuds/Midnightmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, there are soulmates and with these soulmates comes a tattoo that they both have upon their bodies, showing the deep bond between them. The tattoo shows gray until both soulmates have come together to knowing they are destined to be with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, there are soulmates and with these soulmates comes a tattoo that they both have upon their bodies, showing the deep bond between them. The tattoo is gray until both soulmates have come together to knowing they are destined to be with one another. When the soulmates come together, the tattoos change into vibrant colors that symbolize the soulmates love for each other.

In this world, there are soulmates and with these soulmates comes a tattoo that they both have upon their bodies, showing the deep bond between them. The tattoo is gray until both soulmates have come together to knowing they are destined to be with one another. When the soulmates come together, the tattoos change into vibrant colors that symbolize the soulmates love for each other.

When Mark was five, he learned about the soulmate tattoo. His mother’s tattoo shone brightly as she wrote smoothly against the scattered papers upon her desk, her arm rested upon her head as she sighed through the work that she went through. Out of the corner of her eye, her son sat there with a curious look on his face as her arm moved, allowing the tattoo to be shown in every way that her arm twisted and turned. She smiled at him as she put the pen down, and patted her lap for him to hop onto. As he sat there, he took a hold of her arm and waited for her to begin the story of how she discovered her soulmate, his father.

 

 

their story;

  

 

Their parents were pretty close friends when they grown up as teenagers in Taiwan. They grew up together, learning and teaching things to each other. As time went on, they became closer, and soon on one of their many ‘dates’ while looking at the stars, their arms had shined under the already bright light of the moon and the stars, as the colors began to form on their arms. His mother's many bright shades of pink and his dad’s many dark shades of blue. It was in that moment that they knew that they were to be together for the rest of their lives. At first their parents didn’t know what to think about it, since they never thought that they would end up being soulmates but, they were quick to accept the relationship of the two. The two went through many hardships together which was trying to take care of their first born child, and trying to get enough money to move their family to the states. It was a big move, but they finally did it and after they moved their life gradually began to be in their favor.

And soon their lives led down to what it was now where they were good with their money and able to raise all their kids without there being any trouble.

Mark, after the story, started to doze off on his mother’s lap, his small fist holding on tight to her shirt. She smiled while looking down at him, and then puts her pen down and decides to call it a night. She really did hope that Mark would be able to find his soulmate without having to go through hardships along the way, but she knew that not everything good came so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic , but not the first time I've written a story. I used to write original stories on a older website but stopped writing a year ago. I've gotten some inspiration to write again now but I'm a bit rusty so sorry if there are mistakes or anything that doesn't make since. It will gradually get better as I start to write again. 
> 
> Also the first actual chapter will probably be out tomorrow, or the day after since I've already typed it up. I don't have a definite upload schedule but it will be based on the days I don't have class or how quickly I type up a chapter. 
> 
> Also every chapter besides this one (since it's the prologue) will probably be 1000 words or over depending on the situation that the characters are in.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who decides to read this story, I haven't had the confidence to write for a year so I feel kind of happy to be starting again and with something I haven't done before ! 
> 
> If you want to see any possible updates or want to talk/have any questions my Twitter is @yientrash_


	2. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark learns the pain of a soulmate tattoo on his 16th birthday.

When Mark’s 16th birthday approaches, he learns the pain of receiving a soulmate tattoo. 

His party for his birthday had come to its end, and his parents thought that it'd be good to send him upstairs to sleep while they cleaned up the mess left over from the many people that was invited over to celebrate the day he would be marked with his soulmate tattoo. The thing is , he had no idea when it would show up or how it would feel but based off of the fact that his mom said she left some pain pills on the bedside table for him, he knew it must not have been a good feeling. 

After throwing on a long t-shirt probably gotten from one of his relatives that didn't remember his size, he laid upon his bed and stared at the popcorn ceiling above him, wondering to himself of who out there might be his soulmate. While laying there he completely forgotten of the pills on the side of him and didn't notice that the alarm clock blinked the numbers 12:00 across the wall opposite of him. 

After thinking for a while, he started to drift off to sleep, his mind wanting to take him on a trip of the possibilities that came with not knowing what or who your soulmate was. How they looked or what they liked. 

But sleep never really got to reach him. As soon as he fell asleep, the clock struck 3:00 a.m. and a pain started to take over his chest. His mind swirled all the thoughts of the soulmate into flames , burning through his flesh and making him want to scream out. 

And that's when he woke up. His chest felt like it was on fire, and his hands shook for something to grab onto. His feet were tightly dug into the sheets of his bed as he bit onto the pillow so he couldn't wake up the rest of his family. His forehead had drops of sweat rolling down it and his whole shirt had now become damp from all the sweating he was doing from trying to endure all the pain that he was going through. Multiple curses were said in his pillow as he bit hard, probably ripping the fabric. His nails dug so deep in his blanket and his feet still clutched tightly. 

The pain became so great that Mark, after struggling for an hour fell unconscious not being able to take the pain anymore. 

When he woke up, he noticed a loud noise coming from the corner of his room , and as he turned his head he seen the alarm clock flashing the time 5:30. He sighed to himself and noticed as his voice sounded strained from all the yelling in his pillow and the curses he said while taking the pain. He also noticed how much his chest aches. He noticed how much his hands hurt and his feet, how much he didn't want to get up this morning and go to school knowing the fact that he had just struggled all night. He wanted to skip out on school, even though he knew his friends would have questions and be wondering what his soulmate tattoo looked like and how it felt to finally get it. 

Speaking of his soulmate tattoo, what did it look like? What did all that pain make out of his body? He started to debate on whether he wanted to get up to see it or just lay in bed for the rest of the day and try to look at it when he wasn't in pain.

He decided for the first option. 

When he got up, it hurt a bit. His body felt stiff ,  
and his chest still gave a ton of pain when moved a certain way and when it rubbed against something. But, he did manage to get up and walk to the mirror, it reflecting the bags under his eyes, the now noticed blood on his shirt, mixed with the sweat that had rolled down his body earlier in the night and his hair which was sticking up in every way.

He looked horrible. Seeing the way he looked made him feel anxious about how the tattoo had turned out. But he had to face his fears and lift the shirt, so after wasting about five minutes he lifts the shirt up, revealing the tattoo. 

One word, Bird. 

It was a giant bird, with its wings spread across his stomach and feathers littered across areas where the wings didn't reach.The insides of the tattoo were different shades of gray while the stomach area was white and in the shape of a cloud. To him, it was beautiful. It wasn't anything he was expecting. He doesn't think he's ever seen anyone with one so extravagant as this one. All the people he's come by so far that he has seen with their tattoos, have had small simple ones like words or flowers but this one was something he would like to call unique because only his in his soulmate were able to get one so unique.

He loved it, he had to admit. 

Even though it was the reason he got no sleep that night and the reason he had been in pain for nearly 4 hours, he had to admit that he loved how it turned out. He couldn’t imagine how beautiful it would be once it got its color. It made him want to meet his soulmate even sooner. 

For now though, he really had to lay back down because just standing there looking in the mirror made the pain very noticeable. He would just have to tell his friends that they’ll see him tomorrow… or when the pain starts to wear off and be bearable. He really wondered in his mind what his soulmate was doing right now, and where they were, and if they were suffering from any type of pain at the moment too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in my notes I would post this tomorrow but since I have it all typed up I decided to post today after reading over and fixing things, hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> Also, I had to change this chapter before posting (the whole thing), because it just didn't seem that good. I'm kind of not happy with it still but I'm trying to get it so I like it too.  
> Also, should I make any in Jackson's point of view? I planned to make it all Mark's p.o.v but I could also squeeze in Jackson's point of view too.  
>  
> 
> If you want to contact me/follow/see updates, you can follow me on twitter @yientrash_


	3. emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns the emotions that come with having a soulmate

After laying in bed, taking pain pill after pain pill, mark thought he was finally able enough to get up and go to school. It was the last day of the week, so he didn’t have to suffer through more than one day of pain while in the presence of other classmates and teachers. After wasting probably 5 minutes, he finally gets up and picks out something comfortable enough for him to move in, but also something that he looked decent in. He didn’t want to seem like he just got out of bed and rushed to school, even though he has been kind of trapped in his bed for a few days since he was suffering from pain. 

When he walked down the steps, he could hear shuffling in the kitchen and the smell of bacon started to take over. He spotted his older sister, surprisingly cooking breakfast for not only herself but for the rest of the family. 

“It must be a miracle, because you’re cooking.” His sister jumps slightly at his words and shakes her head. 

“You know I can decide not give you a plate and just have extra for myself.” She sounded serious but knowing her, he knew that she wouldn’t do that. Her heart was way too kind for that. 

After she serves all the plates, she calls all of the family downstairs. Mark thought it felt nice for them all to be around the table, eating together. They never really got the time to do so most of the time, since Mark’s dad was always at work, same with his sisters. He usually didn’t eat at the table for other reasons and his little brother was always hanging out with his friends so he usually ate with them. It felt nice but, this didn’t last for a long. Mark could feel like something was going to happen, like there was an odd tension in the air. He couldn't understand what it was from and whether it was from the fact that his sisters kept glancing at their dad or the fact that his dad had a worried expression on his face while he was eating. He'd say both of these things have away signs of something that he wouldn't agree with about to happen.

“We’re moving.” All the clatter of the forks hitting plates and the quiet sounds of chewing went away in a second and all eyes were turned on their father. He didn’t feel like eating anymore, he was too focused on what his dad had just let sputter out of his mouth. So that's what it was, the glances and his worried expression.

“What?! You’re joking right?” Joey was the first one to speak and it honestly took Mark by surprise. His brother rarely raised his voice and rarely did so when speaking to their dad. Mark had the same words going through his head too though. Is this a joke? Will it be far away? Will he not be able to see his friends that he grew up with?

“No, this is not a joking manner. My job is relocating and in order for me to keep my job we will have to move. I know you will miss your friends and-” 

“I can’t leave ! I’ve grown up with them, I-I don’t want to move.” Joey had slammed his fork down on the table, causing them to jump. His hands were clenched into fits and he looked like he was about to blow. Mark didn’t want anything to escalate but he wasn’t sure he would be able to control his brother from not doing anything to their dad.

“Where?” Mark’s voice spoke into the empty, yet tense air. His dad kept eating, his face showing one of worry. Mark knew it had to be somewhere far away. His dad wouldn’t waste this much time to say where if it didn’t cause any problems.

“Where dad?” It was quiet too quiet. Mark could feel his heart beating fast, feeling like it was about to leave his chest, Bust out. His throat felt like it was closing in on itself, making it hard for him to breathe. He was holding his breath. He didn’t think he wanted to know what the answer would be, but he had to know.

“Korea…. They’re going to be relocating in Korea. But only for a few months just to see how things will go and then we'll be back over here-”

Joey stormed off to his room, and the sound of his door slamming echoed through the house. His father sighed at the end of the table but continued to eat, not wanting to waste the breakfast. Mark was not in the mood to eat anymore though, he had lost his appetite. He couldn’t imagine what he would do without the friends that he had made now, the ones that he had spent most of his life with.

Mark was getting ready to leave the table when he feels himself being pulled back by his older sister Tammy, who decided she wanted him to come into the kitchen with him to wash dishes before he went off to school. He knew this really meant that she wanted to talk to him about what had happened in the dining room. 

Wiping down the plates, Tammy finally started speaking.

“Mark… Talk to Joey will you? He.. I doubt he would want to talk to me about it, so just try to talk him into the move? Or help him feel better.” Mark sighed, but he agreed. He doubted that Joey would want to speak to their mom and definitely not their dad. He also knew that he wouldn’t want to talk to his sisters since they were old enough to not have to agree and go with dad to Korea since they had other things on their hands.

After helping his sister with the dishes, Mark made his way to his brother’s room. He decided it would be a better idea to talk to him right now, instead of wait until after school. School could wait. He doubted that his teacher would mind him being a few minutes late to his class since he already was aware of him being in pain from getting his soulmate tattoo.

Knock.

No answer. He knocks again.

Still no answer. Mark decides that he probably wouldn’t answer if he tried a third time. So, he walks in and Joey is laying on his bed with his headphones in his ears and his head drowned inside his pillow. Mark makes his way to his bed and sits on it, noticing his brother move a bit after feeling the bed dip near him.

“Go away..” 

 

“Joey we have to talk about this. I’m not happy about it either but we can’t… We can’t do anything about it.” 

Joey emerges from the pillow, his face and eyes red. He had been crying and Mark could tell that he still was when he came in by the wetness of the pillow. 

“You don't understand Mark.. I don't want to make new friends, or leave my old ones! Especially in the new country.. It'll take me way longer to find people to bring close to me again.” 

Even though Mark was here to convince him into moving, Joey was right. It would be really hard to make friends in a country that they had never been to or lived in. Mark was a shy person, so making friends takes him a long time to do. He doesn't like speaking to people he doesn't know unless it is required and he just isn't a sociable person. They wouldn't understand him as well as his friends do now. What else could they do though? What should he do for Joey and his sisters ? He didn't want to let his dad leave alone to Korea but no one else really had the plans to stay there. His sisters had stable jobs in L.A. and so did his mom. 

Mark understood. 

All of the rest of his family had things there in L.A. To give them a reason to stay, jobs, friends. Mark sure had friends here but, he didn't want to let his dad go off on his own without the rest of the family there to support him. So Mark had decided and understood what he could do. 

“Maybe...maybe I can make a compromise with dad. A compromise that I will go to Korea with him and the rest of the family stay here.” Joey stared at his older brothers face for a long amount of time to see if there was any hint of a joke on his face. 

There was none.

“You can't be serious Mark ! What about your friends ? And won't you miss us ?” He would. He'd miss his whole family and his friends but, but he didn't want to let his dad go off on his own and live missing all of his family. 

“I will have some way to contact them, besides we’re about to enter college and jobs anyways so I was going to eventually split with them at some point. You on the other hand, still have a lot of years that you can still spend with your friends. I don’t want you to lose those. Plus he said it would probably be for only a few months.” His brother didn’t know what to say for a while. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes better he heard his brother mutter.

“Thank you.” 

~~

Mark made it to school about 30 minutes later than usual but he would be in the clear considering the fact that everyone at the school already knew why he was out in the first place, and will probably assume he was late since he was suffering from pain. In his school, when someone got their soulmate tattoo or were approaching the age of getting one, it was announced to the whole school. This resulted in eager students waiting for the return of the people who have gotten their tattoo so they would be able to ask questions of how it felt and what it looked like. For everyone, getting your soulmate tattoo felt different. Some people said it felt ice cold, like taking a bath surrounded in ice, and some said it felt like fire, like they were being burned in a pit of it. His felt like the second one, but more intense than the stories that he had heard from others who spoke of getting their tattoo. He wondered if the intensity depended on the deep bond that soulmates share.

When he walked through the classroom doors, he didn’t know what to expect. He had already felt like he was about to throw up from all the things he had to deal with at home, he didn’t want to have people all on him when he knew he probably won’t see these people again. What he didn’t expect though, was people running up to him, asking about how he was and if he was okay.

The first person to approach him was a girl named Jamie that he had become really good friends with in middle school. She was goofy and really fun to hang around while also being understanding of others and super smart.

“Mark, come on show it!” She was smiling up to him, it being obvious that she was super excited. He felt bad to be letting her down. He didn’t want to even show the closest of his friends, even if he trusted them with everything. It was just something he thought was meant for only his soulmate.

“Jamie..” He gave her a look that seemed to tell her everything. Her smile fell a little, but she seemed to understand. After seeing his look, she told everyone else to back up off of him and saying that he didn’t want to reveal it. It helped Mark calm down a bit, knowing that people were gonna back off. He almost forgot about the fact that he was about to move. He was so distracted by the stares of the people around him at school and his friends that he didn't even want to bring up the fact that he probably won’t see them again, or at least for a long amount of time. He didn’t know how he would bring it up, he also didn’t know how they would react. Two of them were soulmates and they always seemed to have some type of connection when it came to their emotions. If one was super excited, the other one had a small amount of that excitement. If one was mad, the other one would feel mad too but not know the reason. 

That's how it was when he told them the news. They first had the blankest faces ever, probably thinking he was kidding. But, when they noticed his face, they knew he wasn’t joking at all. It was really happening. He had grown up with them and they have watched him grow. They had spend their middle school years and most of highschool together. They became really close. He couldn’t imagine life without Jamie and Yerin. 

When the news was all said and done, the first one to show pure emotion on their face was Jamie. She was a person that has shown their emotions well, especially when the situation involved her or her friends. Her smile dropped and her eyes glistened under the sun's bright rays as she tried to keep herself from crying. Yerin wasn't always one to be quick on showing her emotions but he could tell that she was also feeling down about the newly found out news. Mark wished he wasn't the cause of them being in down moods but he couldn't have kept it from them. It would've made everything worse. 

Jamie let the tears escape and Yerin too, started to gather tears in her eyes. It was the effect of a soulmate. They always seemed to cause their significant other to express at least a small bit of their emotions. Soulmates really were a powerful thing and Mark wondered whether he'd be able to experience this power. He wondered if moving would bring him closer to his soulmate or farther away. He let his thoughts be left on the side as he hugged it out with his friends with promises of calling them when he could and hopefully visiting as much as he could.

“Don’t worry you too, it’s only for a few months then I will be back.” He didn’t really know if this would be the complete truth though, in the end.

When he got back home, he knew that he would have to settle the plans of only him going instead of the rest of the family. He didn’t know how his dad would react to what he had to say but he was hoping that he could get him to agree. While walking to his dad’s office, he could feel his heart rate picking up, and his breathing become faster. He didn't expect himself to be this nervous when it came to talking to his dad. His dad wasn’t scary at all, infact he was the opposite, but the fact that he was going to talk himself to changing his mind or try to was making him think of all the negative possibilities. Like his dad making them all move and it resulting in them all being upset. He had to sigh through his thoughts and open the door though. From behind the door, he could hear his dad on the phone, sounding like he was stressed out from something. Mark could already guess what it probably was.

“I don’t know what to do… They all want to stay..” His dad sighed at the end of each sentence and through the cracks of the door, Mark could see his dad running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
“Dad.”

 

His father looks up from the computer and then ends his call, saying that he’ll call them back later. His ushers Mark to come in and sit down, already knowing what he came in for.

“Look Mark, I know you all have things and people here but I can’t just leave my entire family here, I have people here too. But, I have to do this or I’m going to be out of a job. A good one at that.

“Dad, the others they have big reasons to stay. I, on the other hand, am willing to go with you, since it's only supposed to be for a few months right?”

“We can visit the others or call whenever, it’s just they can't leave the people and things they have here. They have a lot to do here, they can’t just abandon it all..”

 

“But what about your friends?”

 

“At some point I was going to have to split with them, I can’t stay with them forever. We all have dreams that would separate us at some point.”

His dad sat there thinking quietly to himself, thinking of all the things that Mark had to say. Just waiting was making him nervous though, he didn’t know whether his dad would just go with what he had said or go against it.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes Mark, now go pack your things before I change my mind.”

Mark felt a smile make its way on his lips as he quickly hugged his father and ran to his room to get his things together. He also didn’t notice the breath he was holding in before he had let it all out while sitting on his bed.

While packing, the cold tears falling down his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him. Thinking of the time he had spent here with the ones he had known since young, it’s time for him to make a new, fresh chapter in his life. Starting from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MARK YI EN TUAN! I really wanted to post this since it's his birthday (in Korea not where I live). I really hope he will have a good day today & im hoping at the concert they'll sing happy birthday to him. Also hoping Jackson will recover quickly and have good health 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -I don't ship Jamie & Yerin i just couldn't think of any people to put together as soulmates at the time so I used them, I really love their music though & styles- 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took a while , I still have no definite upload schedule. I'm just going to try to upload when I can. This was done three days ago but I had to check to make sure it was okay. 
> 
> Also thank you so much for 300+ hits & 27 kudos !! Also 8 bookmarks ! I didn't expect that many so quickly but I noticed it a while ago and it made me really happy that people already like this story. 
> 
> I'm still dealing with my classes and stuff so I will try to get the third chapter out when I can, I'm already planning it and writing it down to be typed. 
> 
> If you wanna see updates or just see what I'm up to you can follow me on Twitter @yientrash_ 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, comments are very much appreciated !!


	4. move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns how hard moving is and getting comfortable.
> 
> -i have not proofread this yet so it might have some mistakes-

Leaving was hard for Mark.

The family were all gathered at the airport, talking together as if two of them weren’t going to be going off on a plane to another country for a few months. None of them wanted to split, but the time was going to come at some point. Since the boys were growing and are going to start thinking about college and Mark’s sisters were both looking for apartments for themselves to settle down in.

They could hear their flight being called on the loudspeaker in the airport which brought the family speaking and time to be cut short and put on mute. They all stared at each other, not knowing who should make the first move to say something. Mark and his dad only had about 15 minutes before they had to board the plane. Fifthteen minutes only to spend with their family until who knows when.

“Call at least once a week or I won’t forgive you.”

“Make sure to brush your teeth and do your homework every night.”

Mark felt tears starting to make their way into his eyes and he saw the same with the others in his family. It was hard to just, leave most of your family for a long amount of time. Leave the friends that you had learned to love and come close. Possibly leaving your soulmate too if they were right there in front of you. Mark didn’t know if the last one was true though, he had no idea where his soulmate could be.

After the time before the flight was up, the whole family did a group hug, not wanting it to end but knowing it had to end. Said their final goodbyes and made their way quickly to where they had to be to get onto the now almost departing plane.

The plane ride was a bored, tiring one. They had left LA early in the morning, about 6:30 a.m. and were planned to be on the plane for about 13 hours. Mark made sure to provide himself things for the ride, like a blanket and some headphones to listen to music or watch a movie.

The first few hours of the ride, he watched two movies. One that was newly made about soulmates falling in love but not being able to love each other like they wanted to because their family didn’t approve. The other was a horror movie with really bad actors but it at least gave him something to laugh about while on the plane. The other time though, was spent mostly sleeping and some eating. The more they approached South Korea, the more he felt himself become jumpy and nervous just thinking about how different his life will be when he finally settles down there and goes to the school.

Finally arriving in the city of Seoul, the day was just beginning, as the sun shone brightly in the sky with little to no clouds to cover it. It allowed the blueness of the sky to really brighten up the airport since the sun was completely out and uncovered. They had gotten off of the plane, and made their way to the luggage area of the airport, hoping that it wouldn’t take too long to find their things since his father wanted them to find the apartment before it turned completely night time. Mark probably wasn’t going to go to school until a few days later when he had gotten used to the different times and wasn’t jet lagged.

 

After finding their bags, they made their way out of the exit of the airport and found a guy holding up a sign with the name ‘TUAN’ on it in huge letters. He led them into the car, and they drove off into the traffic of Seoul. Mark’s first impression of Seoul?

Interesting.

That's all he could really think off as he saw many small business and restaurants littered in the city. Teenagers spotted in the latest trends of Korea, wandering the streets with their friends happily with drinks in hand and shades on to help cover from the sun. He also spotted some business men and women trying to make it to work, accompanied by their coworkers and small cups of coffee to help them get through the day. He also noticed that the streets were kind of crowded with cars that were trying to bring people to places as quickly as they could.

It probably took them about 15 minutes to make it to their apartment from the airport, but it allowed Mark to take quick looks at the things surrounding the apartment and possibly help him out later when he was lost or needed to get somewhere.

The apartment was on a street with little to no cars on it, and two small businesses across from it. It was a nice, modern styled apartment that looked comfortable enough for the two of them. The inside had two small black leather couches, with a flat screened TV on top of a glass table. The kitchen had black granite countertops with some red accents to make the kitchen look more colorful.

Mark’s room was simple but nice, with a single bed placed in the corner, a desk with already some empty notepads on it, a bookshelf and another flat screened TV that was mantled on the wall. Mark took his time to unpack his things into the room, plugging up his gaming system and putting his laptop on top of his desk. He also put his things into his closet, but kept them inside of the suitcase to put in their later.

“Mark, I’m going up to look at the new location, are you coming with me?” Mark wasn’t going to stay home when he had nothing to do, since his dad had informed him that the cable won’t be on until the next day and he had nothing else to do.

“Sure.”

The new location of the company that his dad was working at looked fresh and new, with multiple glass windows as it skyrocketed up into the air. The inside smelled new, and it also had tons of glass on the inside. There was quiet mutter of korean words being spilled here and there form the workers that Mark couldn’t understand. He studied while he was preparing for the move. It wasn’t going to help him here though, as he only had time to study the basics. His dad on the other hand seem to not have any problems understanding the conversations and even didn’t falter when speaking to the men at the front desk and telling them where he had to go. It just made him wonder how long his dad had known about the company moving to Seoul.

The ride in the elevator was silent and uncomfortable. It made Mark think that maybe staying back at the apartment wouldn’t have been a bad idea. It would’ve saved him from being surrounded by so many new things in one day. It was starting to give him a headache. When the elevator opened, standing a few inches away from it was a office, with already a few men and women gathered in it. They were all sitting around a round table, looking at a projector.

Inside sat many people near his dad’s age. It was noticeable that some of them were foreigners, like him and his dad but most of them were Korean. He noticed that sitting in the boardroom, there was another person who looked around his age. He was quite handsome, Mark had to admit. His black hair was swept to the side and out of his face, crows feet visible as he smiled while speaking to one of the older people in the room. Mark thought it’d be a good idea to sit next to him.

When he came to approaching him, he felt the nervousness build up but he decided to push it back, not wanting to ruin possibly making his first friend. He slides into the almost transparent seat next to him and his dad sits next to him. The boy looks up at him for a second before bringing his attention back to the people still speaking to him on the other side of him. Mark didn’t want to interrupt so he thought he would maybe speak to him when there was another chance to.

The lights in the room started to dim, and the meeting began to start.

Inside of the building, Mark didn’t get any type of chance to speak to the boy. He was constantly distracted by the other people in the room. Mark assumed he must of been of some importance, as he seemed to fit into the business setting well. Plus the others in the office seemed to be very familiar with him, making it seem as if he was there all the time like an employee. Even now, Mark could see the boy, now outside, surrounded by the people as they waved each other off and went into their respective locations. He was walking off too when Mark thought it would be a good chance to approach him.

“ _Wait!_ ” He slowly stopped and turned around, looking at Mark curiously. Mark tried to use his child level korean to talk to the boy someway.

“ _I’m Mark, What’s your name?_ ” He sees a smile creep up on his face, as he approaches Mark.  
“I’m Jinyoung.” It’s heavily accented english, but good nonetheless. He reaches a hand out for Mark to shake and Mark takes it, also taking notice of the way his hand was trembling.

“Wanna hang out sometime?”

-

Hanging out with Jinyoung at first for Mark, was quite nerve wracking and scary since he didn’t know how to talk properly to the boy since he didn’t know much Korean. But, he was surprised to hear that Jinyoung was close to fluent in english. It allowed Mark to be able to settle down and start feeling comfortable around the boy.

He found out that he went to the school that Mark was supposed to be attending later on in the next week. He also had promised to help him get to and from school, which Mark was very grateful for. He barely knew Jinyoung but from the little things he knew, he knew that he was a nice person to help out someone who he didn’t even know for more than a week. He was grateful.

-

He was nervous, he was really nervous. He was going to start going to school, but not just any school. A school in a different country, with surroundings he wasn’t familiar with. With people he didn’t know, and didn’t know how to talk to. It was an international school so it’ll be easier for him to talk to some people. Plus, he had studied more and practice korean more so he will be able to form some sentences if needed. Plus, Jinyoung was going to be helping him around but he still couldn’t help but feel the nervousness build up inside of him.

Standing in that mirror, the clock still ticked on, telling him that in a few minutes he was just going to have to shake off all of his worries and go outside where Jinyoung would be waiting for him. Come on Mark, you can do this. Just breathe it’ll be okay. Out of his thoughts and into his shoes, Mark pulls his bookbag over his shoulder, and heads out of the house, not forgetting to tell his dad goodbye and then him wishing the boy goodluck.

Outside the house, it was a bright sunny day. The sound of birds chirping, distant cars and voices of others who were exiting their houses on the same street. He scanned the area for black shiny hair with a white uniform shirt, gray pants and a red tie, symbolizing that he was a third year just like Mark. He was lucky enough to find him quickly, seeing the boy walking towards his house with a friendly smile upon his face.

“Ready to go?”

They began their walk to the school, Mark keeping notice of all of the things surrounding the roads as they curved with the sidewalk. Making notice of the small convenience store a few blocks from the apartment and the small little cafes that had gathered a few people that morning, for coffee and breakfast. They walked more, passing bigger businesses and more people on their way to work and school. He had noticed a few people with their uniform going in the same direction so that was a good sign that Jinyoung wasn’t actually tricking him and trying to abduct him.

The walk takes about 5 more minutes before Mark sees the school in his view, becoming bigger after every step he takes. It was huge and in big letters across the front was JYP ACADEMY. Multiple kids were gathered in the front with their friend groups talking to each other and laughing loudly. It made Mark feel small and alone. It made him miss the feeling of coming to school and meeting up with his friends in the morning, laughing with them and hearing them complain about whatever had happened to them the other night. He had to remind himself that he won’t be able to do that with them any time soon. Not while he was there in Korea walking inside his new school which had students scattered in all areas.

“The office is over there, I’ll wait out here for you.” Jinyoung said smiling at him and putting a hand on his shoulder to help him cool down a bit. Mark nods to him and goes off to the office and to the administrator standing in the front of it. Just ask for the schedule Mark. He lets out a puff of air before coming up to the desk watching as the administrator's head rise from the papers they were looking at.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _I’m new, Mark Tuan?_ ”

After getting what he needed in a small amount of time, he allowed Jinyoung to walk him to his room. It was the same class that Jinyoung had which had allowed Mark to be able to feel a bit comfortable knowing he will have someone to talk to while he was in class. And someone to help him. Walking into the room, it was loud. It was still early so many people were up from their seats, talking to their friends and just chilling as they waited for the class to start. Jinyoung led Mark to the empty seat in the back, that was unfortunately not near his seat but it was close enough, as Jinyoung was two rows in front of him. He noticed the stares of the people as he settled in his seat.

“ _Who's he?_ ” “ _Jinyoung’s friend?_ ” “ _He’s kinda cute.._ ”

He felt himself blush at the last thing he heard before tuning out of the others conversation and focusing now on the people surrounding Jinyoung at his desk. One was a guy with tons of holes in his ears, only three occupied with earrings. His hair was jet black and styled out of his face that enabled people to be able to take in his piercing eyes with a mole underneath. He was handsome but looked like the type of person you wouldn't want to mess with. Another was a guy who also had black hair but it was way shorter than the first guys and he was tanner. He was muscular, Mark would have to admit. He had a childish yet cute smile upon his face as he laughed at whatever was being said between the three. Mark couldn’t help but smile at how boys eyes crinkled at the sides whenever he laughed or said something to the other two. He seemed like the opposite of the guy with the piercing eyes. More friendly and warm. He wondered if he would be able to get along with them as well as he did with Jinyoung. He could only hope for now.

-

The class went well, minus the part where Mark had no way of communicating with Jinyoung during the times he was confused with the work, but he still didn’t have a bad time while it was class. Now, it was lunch where Mark was having thoughts of whether he should bother Jinyoung about going to lunch with him or should he just sit in the classroom and wait until he got home later to get something to eat. He didn’t have time to decide himself.

 

“Mark, do you want to go to lunch?” Jinyoung was at his desk as soon as the bell rung and the rest of the students left the class. The boys from earlier could be seen waiting at the door watching him and Jinyoung interact.

“Uh are you sure?”

“Huh, well of course I’m sure that I want you come if I came to your desk.” Jinyoung chuckles and Mark just sighs before agreeing with coming with him. He makes sure to close his books and bag before heading to the door where they all now stood. He sees the one with the friendly face smile at him before they began walking down the hall.

“So Mark, this is Jackson and Jaebum.” He saw as Jinyoung gestured to the boys as he said their name. Jaebum nodded to him while Jackson was another story.

“Hi I’m Jackson! Where are you from? Why’d you move here? Do you like the school so far? Need an-”

“ _Jackson calm down_ ” Jaebum cut him off, making him stop instantly with all the questions that were making it hard for Mark to even breathe.

“ _Sorry hyung I was excited._ ” Jackson spoke good korean, Mark had noticed as he sounded fluent when speaking to Jaebum even if it was only one sentence.

“ _It’s okay._ ” Mark tried his best not to sound awkward speaking the language but he knew he wasn’t super fluent and they probably knew too.

“I’m from LA, and I moved here because my dad’s job relocated.” He saw as Jackson took in the newly learned info and saw a small smile come up upon his face. Just seeing it made Mark’s heart start to beat really fast and his chest ache a bit. Mark brushed it off as him just being excited about potentially becoming friends with Jackson but his heart knew the real reason.

Walking into the lunch room, it was very different compared to his school in LA. In his old school, the lunch room wasn’t even close to clean as some kids had said to have seen roaches crawling around on the floors. In this lunch room, the floor was close to spotless and it seemed more cleaner and fresh. The atmosphere was more friendly in this school then at his old school which seemed more divided by who you hang out with. This one seemed like you could come up to anyone and talk to them without there being too much of a hassle. The food smelled good and edible and that was the thing that made Mark the happiest since he couldn’t fathom the taste of his old school lunch.

Mark’s eyes continued to roam the lunch room until they came close to a table which had three boys in lower grades sitting there chatting a bit loudly. One of them had a green tie, which told Mark that he was a 2nd year, one year below him. He was the quietest of the three, only being loud when it came to him laughing at something. The other one had a unique hair color which Mark doesn’t know why he hasn't gotten in trouble for it yet unless they let him off the hook. He was loud and all over the place. Making funny faces, noises and doing dances that Mark was pretty familiar with. He had a blue tie which told Mark he was a first year. The last one was also a first year, who wasn’t all over the place like the boy with the pink hair but he was still making jokes and was starting to get up to show a dance move to the other boys at the table.

As they got to the table, Mark seen how they all settled comfortably together, minus himself. Jackson had nonchalantly slung his arm over, now known as Bambam, shoulder and started joking around with him and the boy he now knew as Yugyeom. The other boy, Youngjae, had given his full attention to whatever Jaebum wanted to talk to him about so it left him and Jinyoung to just observing and listening in to the youngest members of the group.

“Jacky!” A high pitched woman's voice butt into the conversation, leaving it to dissolve a bit as they all turned their attention to whoever had made the noise. Standing behind Jackson was a girl with long brown hair that laid perfectly on her no crease uniform that had a sweater tied around her middle. He could see a rose tattoo on her wrist, which was small but still beautiful. He saw as the smile on Jackson’s face widen and the sparkle in his eyes as he got up to hug and kiss the girl on her cheek.

Mark tried to ignore the fact that after watching the moment, his chest began to ache. He tried to ignore the fact that the pain began to grow as he kept his eyes on the couple, watching them interact lovingly with each other, like a married couple. So he turned away, trying to force himself to focus on something else, someone else. So he turned to Jinyoung for questions.

“ _Are they_ soulmates?” He noticed that he couldn’t see the same tattoo on Jackson’s wrist but maybe the boy had decided to cover it up with something like makeup. Jinyoung had a blank expression on his face as he processed the question.

“ _N-no, they aren’t.._ ”

“Then why?” He could hear a sigh escape Jinyoung’s mouth before he spoke. It must have been something difficult to explain.

“Youngji, as you can see, has her tattoo upon her wrist. While Jackson… on the other hand…” He pointed to the boys wrists which were both empty.

“Jackson.. I don’t think he believes in falling in love with your soulmate. He believes you shouldn’t be forced to love someone you probably won’t meet.. Someone that you might not actually like once you get to know them..” Mark understood.

Jackson didn’t believe that he would fall in love with his soulmate the same way that he probably loved this Youngji girl. Mark was the opposite. Always thinking of who his soulmate could be, how he wanted to meet them and experience life with them. Learning to fall in love with them.

It made his chest hurt more for the person that would end up being Jackson’s soulmate because, they probably won’t be able to experience the love that he had with Youngji.

His chest kept hurting for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a boring chapter. It was more for me to introduce Mark to all these new things and people. The next chapters will be more exciting. Also the tie thing I did for the boys depending on grade makes me think of Playhouse which is my favorite fic right now.
> 
> Unfortunately I cannot start on the next chapter yet because my story plan is stuck at another person's house so for now, it will be a bit before the next one. In the meantime I will be writing some oneshots since I have a lot of AU's I want to try. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story even if it's a little boring right now!
> 
> Comment's are appreciated, I really love getting feedback so it'll be great if you comment. Also, if you want to talk to me or just see what I'm up to (or what other groups are up to), you can follow me here:  
> twitter.com/yientrash_


	5. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns some new feelings towards others.

After going to JYP Academy for about a week, Mark had gotten used to his routine of going to school with Jinyoung. Passing by all the now, somewhat familiar shops and seeing the same people as he gotten closer to the school. He also started to grow closer to Youngjae and Jinyoung, being as they had a bit similar personalities to him which allowed them to be able to grow together quickly. Jaebum was a harder one, because he acted as if he wanted to be cool but sometimes he let his real personality show. Bambam and Yugyeom were cool to be with, always making jokes that would cheer him up, even if they sometimes made him want to just sew their mouths shut. Jackson on the other hand was a problem for Mark.

 

He tried getting closer to the boy multiple times but whenever he had an opening it would be taken quickly by Youngji coming in and taking Jackson wherever she wanted to go. She was always around him whenever there wasn’t class. In the morning, during lunch, sometimes during gym and even after school while Jinyoung and Mark walked together, Jackson and Youngji did as well. But, He isn’t going to say she’s a bad person because she’s far from it. He just wished that she would back off a little so he could have a little bit more time to get to know Jackson like he has known the others. He wanted to properly talk to him.

 

So, he planned it. Made sure that as soon as the lunch bell rung he would hold Jackson back and ask him to stay with him instead so they can talk and get to know each other. It didn’t happen. Jackson was already visited by the way too quick Youngji who was waiting at the door with homemade food in hand and a big smile plastered on her face along with Jackson’s smile from just seeing her.

 

Plan failed.

 

-

“Mark have any plans tomorrow?”  Jinyoung and Mark were stopped in front of his house after school had ended.

  
“None. Why?”

 

“Well me and the boys are having a little get together at my house. It’s a tradition sort of thing that we do every week or so.” A traditional thing? Was Mark allowed to be apart of it if it was something they’ve had as a tradition?

 

“Are you sure it’ll be okay? It is a tradition after all…” Jinyoung smiles at Mark and puts a hand on is shoulder to comfort him.

  
“Yes Mark. They all like you and want you to come.”

 

“Alright, What day & time?”

 

Mark tried to look his best, as he didn’t want to look bad in front of them. It was stupid to think that though since they saw what he looked like everyday and didn’t feel any bad thoughts towards him. Still though, he made sure to look good, wearing a long forest green shirt, with ripped black jeans and clean black shoes. He checks himself in the mirror one more time before heading out, remembering to take his phone with him. Speaking of his phone, it went off showing a text of Jinyoung saying that he was waiting outside. He breathes out before taking a step out the door and out into the light where Jinyoung stood.

 

Jinyoung had on a dark blue button up shirt that was short sleeved with black pants and some nice but casual shoes. Jinyoung always had this sort of taste that would be good for businesses and it was nice. More professional than his taste but it looked good on him.

 

“Hey you ready to go?” He nods to the boy and as they walk to the top of the street, making their way to his house.

 

It didn't take long for them to get there, and when they did Mark was in awe. The house was so different compared to the apartment him and his father had. It gave off more of a homey, comfortable feeling that made him feel like he was back home in LA. The inside was filled with all different shades of brown and yellow. His house felt way more comfy and Mark found himself debating whether to ask Jinyoung let him stay there instead.

  
As they walked to the Living room, noises began to arise of laughter, talking and screaming. Sitting in the livingroom was Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum who had headphones in his ears as he jammed to whatever he was listening to, unable to hear the racket the other boys were making. What he noticed though was…. There was no Jackson in sight..

 

“Where’s Jackson?” He blurted out into the loud room. They all got quiet and he heard Bambam sigh, rolling his eyes as he looked over to Mark.

 

“He’s going to be a bit late.” Jinyoung said while going to sit on the couch next to Jaebum.

  
“He had a date with Youngji today.” Bambam said while looking over at Yugyeom now.  


“ I wanna go on dates too.” He kept whining while shaking Yugyeom who was started to look a little bit irritated.

  
“We always go on dates.” Yugyeom flicks Bambam’s head playfully which causes him to slap Yugyeom’s exposed arm.

 

Huh? _Were these two soulmates?_

 

“Wait, are you two….” Mark traild off as he looked at the others playing. They come to a stop when hearing Mark’s question and Bambam starts to giggle before exposing his shoulder, along with Yugyeom.

  
Written on their shoulders was a quote that said ‘ _For eternity I want to dance with you.”_  Mark didn’t really understand it and it seemed kind of cheesy to him but to them it must have been something deep and meaningful.

 

“Wow, that’s pretty deep.”

 

“Yeah.” Both said at the same time before smiling at each other.

 

-

 

As time went on, they all got the games out and started to play against each other. It was a fun time for Mark to finally do something with friends after moving. He did miss his friends back home but he was content with the people he had around him now.

 

“I WIN!” Mark shouted as he crossed the finish line on the final map of the game. Everyone couldn’t hide how shocked they were from hearing how loud Mark’s voice could actually go.

  
“And here I thought you were gonna stay quiet forever.” Jaebum muttered with a hit of a smile on his face. As Mark opens his mouth to talk, he hears Jinyoung’s phone go off, along with Jaebum who was now looking over at the boy.

 

“Hold on I gotta take this.” He gets up and makes his way out of the room, and into another room where his voice could barely be heard.

 

Jaebum kept his head turned towards the door that Jinyoung had left through. He kept glancing back every time he was free whenever Mark had to choose something else for them to do on the game.

 

“Worried?” Mark says, catching him off guard. He had no idea anyone was actually watching him the whole time.

 

“Ah...no just just confused.” He was mumbling making it hard to hear what he was trying to say, but Mark managed to catch the small sentence. It made him raise a brow but he didn’t mutter a word on it before just putting his attention back on the game. There was a bigger reason Jaebum was checking ever so often on Jinyoung but he wasn’t going to bother the boy on it.

 

As Jinyoung walks in, a small sigh could be heard from the boy before he took his place beside Jaebum, looking slumped.

 

“That was Jackson. He said he’s coming.. With Youngji.” The last part of the sentence made Mark’s heart squeeze causing his hand to come up to his chest. Jinyoung’s eyes were on the boy as he continued.

 

“He said they’d be here in a few minutes.”

Mark held his breath but nodded with the rest of the boys, wondering why he felt some sort of pain whenever she was mentioned. He had only known her for about a week or two but the pain her name caused felt like something you’d get after someone broke your heart.

 

Jackson showed up with Youngji later then he had informed Jinyoung on the phone. They had come in with hands held, and clothing that just told you they had been on a date. Their moods were so high that they couldn’t notice the small tenseness that everyone got as soon as they walked in.

 

What Mark had notice was that Jinyoung and himself didn’t seem very fond of Youngji. He couldn’t understand Jinyoung’s reasoning but it probably had something to do with the fact that she isn’t Jackson’s soulmate. Mark on the other hand felt like she had done something bad to him. Like she had taken something very precious away from his life. Her presence always made his mood go down so quickly. She didn’t seem like in no way was she a bad person. She was cool, and always hung out with Bambam and Yugyeom, playing video games with them as Jackson watched like a husband watching his wife and kids. She also never seemed to have a problem with Mark with the way he had with her. She always spoke to him whenever he was not really into the conversation the others were having and offered him things, but every time he declined. He just couldn’t shake off the hating feeling he got from her. No matter how nice she was.

 

While Youngji is distracted by the younger ones, Mark notices as Jackson makes his way over to his side. Like always his heart sped up and the top of his ears turned red. _Calm down Mark, Calm down._

 

“Has school been okay for you?”

 

“Yeah it’s been good. I’m actually pretty used to everything now. All I have to work on is my korean.” Mark looked his way and sort of regretted it. Jackson was already so close to his face that if he even dared to move up anymore their lips would be touching and everything would be downhill from there.

  
“T-that’s good then.” Jackson backs up a little so Mark can have some space and he’s thankful for it.

 

“So, I was wondering i-” Just when he was about to finish his sentence, Youngji comes up out of nowhere, cutting him off. She jumps in between Mark and Jackson, turning to Jackson to talk to him about who knows what. Her jumping in made Mark feel faint and the pain to suddenly deepen.

  
“Jinyoung, where’s your bathroom?” Mark had his hand clutched on his shirt but his face showed no pain. Jinyoung wasn’t stupid though.

 

“Are you okay? It’s down the hall and you’ll see it on your left.” Jinyoung wore a worried expression but Mark tried to play it off as if it wasn’t anything. The pain kept growing though.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, I just need to piss.” Jinyoung wasn’t convinced and it was obvious from his face but he let Mark go anyways, watching as the boy quickly ran out of the room. He was lucky no one else had noticed or they would’ve known why he really had to go.

  
Inside the bathroom, Mark had quickly turned on the water, splashing his burning face with cool water to calm himself down. He was sweating bad as the pain in his chest stayed while his breathing got heavy and his teeth clenched. _Doesn’t this mean? This has to be that doesn’t it? But it can’t be…_

 

Knocks interrupt Mark’s thoughts as he turns his head towards the bathroom door.

 

“Mark are you okay in there? You’ve been in there for quite a while and Jinyoung’s worried.” Jackson’s loud voice echoed through the bathroom, and Mark could take the rapid beat of his heart just from knowing he was close by.

 

“I’m fine just give me a minute.” Mark yelled back, not clenching his chest anymore as it had stopped hurting now, changing into fast heart beats and butterflies in his stomach. He looks at himself in the mirror making sure he didn’t look like he was having a life crisis, before stepping out of the bathroom where Jackson stood.

 

“You sure you’re okay? You looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier.” Shit, so Jackson had seen.

 

“Ah, I’m fine. Thanks for worrying though.”

  
“No problem.. Um.. Here I meant to give this to you earlier before Youngji came over.” Jackson pulls out a small paper that was folded neatly out of his pocket. Mark takes it and looks at it carefully before putting it in his pocket.

  
“Thanks, I’ll look at it later. I think I’m gonna actually head home for tonight.” He didn’t want to stay and have what happened earlier be even worse when Youngji was there. He had fun with the boys but he didn’t want her being around to mess with his health.

 

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Jackson had a hand sitting on his shoulder waiting for a reply. Mark wanted to say yes but wouldn’t it be rude for him to leave his girlfriend here?

 

“But.. Youngji..”

 

“She won’t mind. Please????” Jackson gave Mark puppy dog eyes and it made Mark agree in a heartbeat. Seeing him look so cute just for him made him feel giddy inside.

“Let me just tell Jinyoung.” They both walk back into the living room and Jackson goes off to Youngji to inform her, and Mark to Jinyoung to tell him that he was alright and leaving for the night. Jinyoung’s worried expression had gone away but now it was replaced with curiosity.

 

“Oh, Goodnight then.” What he said didn’t match his expression and it seemed like he had something else he wanted to say but he didn’t act upon it.

 

Mark and Jackson make there way out of the house and onto the quiet street. It was probably about 8pm now and lights hung up by businesses and the lights inside houses lightened up the street but not enough to cover up the bright stars and moon. They both settled well in comfortable silence, which Mark was happy with. He didn’t think Jackson was completely comfortable with him at first but from what he had seen today he knew it was the other way around.

 

“ _It feels good out here.”_ Jackson spoke mandarin softly as he looked up at the sky and then at Mark who was looking back at him.

 

“ _It does.”_

 

 _“You know, I used to watch the stars on my roof as a kid with my brother. It was something we would do to bond or hang out.”_ Mark hums to let Jackson know he’s listening. Mark never really did anything like that with his sisters or brother, but he did miss the feeling of having them in the same house as him. It felt more comfortable and warm.

 

 _“But he moved far away, so I’ve just been watching them alone now. But it isn’t the same..”_ Mark agreed. Without his brother and sisters, it wasn’t the same.

 

 _“Maybe I can watch them with you instead..”_ Mark wasn’t someone who was super interested in the stars but for Jackson, he’d watch them with him for him to not feel lonely. To feel the emptiness that his sibling let. Mark wanted to be able to find comfort in this world without everyone around him and same with Jackson.

 

“ _REALLY?!!” Thank you Mark!”_ Mark didn’t expect the out of nowhere hug but he didn’t hate it and was quick to hug the boy back.

 

 _“That means so much to me!”_ He hugged him for a while longer before pulling away and looking behind him.

 

“ _We made it to your apartment..”_ So focused in the conversation, Mark never noticed that they were already there. He didn’t think he wasn’t Jackson to leave either.

 

“I’ll see you later then? And don’t forget to text me.” Jackson had a friendly smile on his face and Mark smiled back before answering yes and climbing the steps to the front door. He noticed that Jackson didn’t actually turn to leave until he headed completely inside.

 

Being with Jackson made Mark feel like he was on cloud 9. Always feeling giddy and happy from his presence only. Also, always wanting to stay close to him, his heart beating at every smile that he shot his way. But, Youngji.. She was an obstacle. She was always there whenever Jackson was. And it made Mark feel annoyed. Was this what they called Jealousy? Mark always felt pain when she came around and it was unbearable.

 

It’s like his heart was trying to tell him something, but his mind was too oblivious to the real answer. So he just let the feeling become worse and worse as days go on. Thinking she probably had bad vibes coming from her or thinking he had felt that she wasn’t actually who she seemed to be.

 

He had no big idea that it was because the thing she stole from him was his very own soulmate.

 

Jinyoung on the other hand had a feeling.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. If I would’ve went on it would’ve taken away the next chapter coming up. I can’t wait to let you guys read the next chapters after this one. It’ll really pick up there since it’ll be closer to the end of the story. Next chapter will possibly more interaction between Mark and Jackson with a hint of something else on the side. I hope you guys enjoy this smaller chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you for 50+ kudos it really means alot to me. I didn’t think so many people would like this story so I'm really thankful.
> 
> I really appreciate comments so comment too please if you can!! It lets me know about how you feel about the story so far, thank you again for reading !


	6. feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark realizes some feelings.

All Mark could really think of was the night that Jackson walked him home, despite the other event that had happened the same night. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Jackson's hoodie and sweat pants hung neatly in his closet and the fact that they smelled like he did everyday, which he felt would be too weird to even say out loud. It was even on his mind as he made his way into the classroom that Monday morning. He felt that they had grown closer since they had now texted quite a bit to each other every now and then, since the paper that Jackson had slipped Mark had his phone number written sloppily on it.

 

When Mark walked into the classroom, Jinyoung was already there along with Jaebum and Youngjae. Youngjae was busy on his phone, engrossed in a new rpg that had just came out, and Jinyoung and Jaebum were busy chatting with each other about who knows what. Mark had noticed the two were really close even if it might not had seemed like it to other people. Jinyoung had mentioned a while back that they grew up together and had met in Preschool, where they had hated each other but, grew to become close friends over time. 

  
They seemed like they were on another level of friendship though, but Mark didn’t want to put  _ that _ label on it. He didn’t know for sure whether they were what he thought they were. He hasn’t been exposed to their tattoos yet. The only people in their group of friends that he’s seen tattoo was Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s. If he counted Youngji as a friend he would also say he saw hers. He has no idea what Youngjae, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson’s tattoos were. Here in Korea it seemed a bit different from the US when it came to the tattoos. In America, people were eager to show their tattoos off to their friends, but here, they seemed to keep it private or only show it when they wanted to or if they trusted someone.

 

“Hey guys.” Mark said as he sat down beside Youngjae. Youngjae nodded to him to say Hi back but didn't avert his eyes from his game. He was always gaming whenever he had the time to. It was something that Youngjae loved to do, besides singing and playing piano. Mark had learned that information from Youngjae one day when they were sitting at the lunch table, waiting for Jinyoung and Jaebum. He had even showed him a video of him doing both and Mark was blown away. Youngjae was super skilled and had a powerful voice that had conveyed the emotions he felt when writing the song. Mark hoped that one day Youngjae could get discovered for his talent. 

 

After chatting with the others for a while, Mark noticed the exact time that Jackson came in, as he was giggling loudly at something someone outside of the door frame said. He spoke out of the door one more time before setting his things in his seat and coming over to where we were all gathered at.

 

“Where’s Youngji? She’s usually with you when you come in in the morning.” Jinyoung spoke, as he looked up at Jackson who was offering his hand in a handshake.

  
“Ah, she said she had club activities so she won’t be with me much this week. She said they're getting ready for a concert. I can’t wait to see her on the stage!” He balled up his hands and pulled them up, wiggling them in the air as he squealed just thinking about it. He then looked at Mark before speaking again.

  
“She’s such a good singer Mark, I wish you could hear her in action.”

 

“Maybe one day..” Mark didn’t want to hear her in action, but if lying to Jackson will make him happy, then he’ll do it.

 

-

 

Sitting at the lunch table, Mark didn’t know how much he hated affection until he seen it between Youngji and Jackson. They didn’t seem to mind the people surrounding them, kissing, cuddling, and smiling at each other as if the world they lived in was with them alone. It made Mark feel sick to his stomach, so he tried to averted his eyes and turn his attention towards the others at the table. What he didn’t notice was that JInyoung was watching him, watching how he reacted to things, paying attention to how he held tight onto his chest and watching how his expression changed whenever Youngji came around.

 

Jinyoung was 80% positive that the reason for the way that Mark was acting around Youngji and Jackson was because Jackson was his soulmate. It made sense because, he seemed to have a change in mood whenever Jackson was around, well a good change in mood and whenever Youngji was around his mood would instantly go down and his hand would be clenched on his chest. He didn’t understand whether Mark knew. Maybe he had thought it was possible but since none of them had actually seen Jackson’s soulmate tattoo, they really couldn’t know.

 

“Mark.” Mark blinks rapidly before turning his attention towards Jinyoung, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You haven’t touched your food yet.” He looks down at his plate and then back up at Jinyoung before looking back down at it again. He had been so busy thinking about Youngji and Jackson that he had forgotten to even eat. He had said he was really hungry, since he didn’t eat breakfast that morning. 

 

“Ah, I’m not very hungry..” Just at that moment his stomach decided to rumble, causing Jinyoung to side eye him before speaking again.

 

“Mark… Is this because of Youngji?” Mark choked on his spit, breathing hard and trying to find some type of way to stop him from coughing so hard. He grabs quickly for his drink and chugs it down before answering Jinyoung while out of breath.

 

“W-What??”

 

“Mark are you okay?!” Before Jinyoung could answer, Jackson came running over to his side quickly. He swore that Jackson didn’t know the meaning of personal space. He was so close to his face that Mark could smell what Jackson had been eating a few minutes ago.

 

“Fine.” He wasn’t fine, but he wasn’t gonna let them know that.

 

“That’s good then..” Jackson didn’t leave his side and Mark was wondering whether he had something else to say.

 

“Um..say do you want to come over to my house later today?” Mark’s heart started to beat quicker and his body began to grow hotter. This wasn’t a dream right? He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

  
“Sure.” His mind was screaming but he managed to keep the feeling in and replace it with something more calm and cool. Jinyoung could see it though despite Mark hiding it well from the rest of the bunch. Even though he noticed he didn’t comment on it. He already had a plan awaiting for another day.

 

-

 

Mark stood outside of Jackson’s apartment in more comfortable clothing than his school outfit. He thought he would have a hard time finding the apartment considering the fact that he had never been there before but he managed to find it in a small amount of time and able to make it to his house earlier then asked. From the outside it looked really nice from the outside. It was probably the same quality or better quality than the one that him and his father shared.

 

His hands were sweating and his legs didn’t want to move to the door, but he had to do it at some point or he would just look weird just standing there. So he slowly went up to the door, feeling his heart speed up the closer he got to it. His hand goes up to the door and he knocks gently before stepping back and waiting.

 

After a few minutes, he hears the knob turning and it creaks open until showing Jackson.

 

Jackson’s hair was laying on his forehead, and he had a black tank top on which showed off his muscles which compared to him were pretty big. He also had on sweats and Mark was glad that he had decided to dress more casually and comfortably to meet up with him. 

 

“Hey! I’m glad that you didn’t get lost on the way, come in!” Jackson open the door wider for him to be able to fit inside and he feels as Jackson’s hand makes its way to his waist allowing him to get inside more comfortably while he was standing there. It made him feel more like he was about to die though, the fact that Jackson was standing so close and basically holding him. 

 

Mark allows Jackson to guide him into the living room that had family pictures up in frames everywhere. They showed Jackson with his mom and dad and someone who Mark guessed to be his brother that he had talked about the other night. Another picture showed Jackson in a fencing outfit surrounded by other people in their outfits surrounding him, smiling at him and him smiling at the camera. There was a gold medal hanging from his neck, symbolizing the fact that he had won something.

 

“You fence?” Mark turned to the kitchen where he had heard Jackson moving around, pulling down plates and cups for the two.

 

“Ah.. used to..” Jackson’s tone was lower than before but he didn't seem too upset.

  
“What happened if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I got injured really bad and my parents forbid me from playing after and I came to Korea because I wanted a fresh start? It was hard to convince my parents at first considering the fact that I’m only 18 but they managed to let me stay.”

 

“That..sucks..” Mark didn’t know what to say. He was sure that he had brought up a sensitive subject that Jackson hasn't really spoke about since it happened.

 

“It’s fine, I’m alright now! Ah, the food’s ready.” Mark eyebrows went up at the fact that Jackson made food for them to eat together. He thought they’d just be playing video games or something that came along with ordered pizza. Jackson was different from most people though, so the way he does things is different.

 

Walking into the kitchen, the smell of food became clearer and Mark wouldn’t lie when saying it smelled absolutely delicious. He had no idea what Jackson had been cooking up but he was excited for it. While Jackson danced around the kitchen getting stuff ready, Mark pulled out a chair from the table and allowed himself to slide into it comfortably, excited to see what Jackson had made for them to eat. Jackson came in and sat the dish down, uncovering it revealing the food to be Carbonara. It smelled amazing and definitely looked as amazing as it smelt. Mark could feel his mouth starting to water as he stared at it before them.

  
“I hope you like it.” Jackson sits down in front of him and Mark notices how odd the situation might have looked. If someone were to walk in, they’d probably think that Mark and Jackson were on a date. He didn't mention it though, keeping the thought in the back of his mind as he reached over to start putting the food onto his plate. 

 

“Shit.” Mark was way too into his thoughts when the meal slipped from the spoon and into his lap, creating a hot mess on his jeans and shirt. Just great. He had felt embarrassed, spilling the meal on himself, leaving a burning and messy situation on his lap and chest.

 

“Are you okay?!” Jackson had just swallowed a big bite of the Carbonara and sounded out of breath as he had yelled finally seeing the situation that had gone down in front of him.

  
“Wait right there, I’ll get you something to wear.” Jackson leaves the table and runs into his room to find something for Mark before letting Mark even answer him. Mark takes this time to scoop the mess onto his plate and then takes one of the napkins to start rubbing the mess off a little bit. He knew this would probably stain his good shirt and that he’d have to buy another one.

 

Mark felt so annoyed with the fact that he had already ruined some of their day together by messing up such a perfect meal. 

 

“I found something!” Jackson comes back in with a hoodie and some sweats in his hand, folded neatly to give to Mark.

 

“I hope they fit you, we seemed like we were near the same weight so I think it’ll work.” Mark gives Jackson a quiet thank you before heading to the bathroom to change. He didn’t think he had the confidence to change in front of Jackson who was abs and all, plus he didn’t want to expose his tattoo to him. They were friends but he still wanted to keep it secret until he met his soulmate.

  
When he walked in the bathroom and began to pull of his shirt, he had notice a big red mark on his chest, over his tattoo and other areas, due to how hot the food was. He also notice the redness on his thighs which he hoped wouldn’t sting later on. He quickly pulls on the clothing and surprisingly, they were a bit bigger than it had seemed in his hands. The hoodie sagged low over the top of the sweats, which had actually fit him better.

 

When he walked out. Jackson had just finished wiping away the mess, leaving the table clean and Mark’s plate with new noodles on it. 

  
“Ah, thank you.” Jackson looks up from his spot and a red tint starts to make its way to his cheeks. Jackson stared at him for a bit before coming back to his senses and responding.

 

“N-No problem.” After finally getting the little incident behind him for now, Mark went back to the table and made sure he didn’t spill it a second time on himself. He got it right and was glad he was finally able to eat the delicious meal.

 

-

 

After cleaning the plates together and making Mark an extra plate for him to take home later, they both decided to settle on the couch and watch some movies on Netflix.

 

“How about a horror movie?” Mark was a big fan of horror movies. Just the suspense and continuous wondering whether a certain thing would happen. The jumpscares and everything made him just so excited when watching a horror movie. Jackson didn’t make any sounds as he maneuvered himself to press play on the movie. During the first half  of the movie, Mark was engrossed in it, not really paying much attention to Jackson. When Mark started to pay attention to Jackson when the movie got to a boring more settled part, he noticed how the other was shaking and covering his eyes at every moment a sound would go off. So, Jackson didn’t like horror movies? Why didn’t he say anything earlier?

 

“Jackson, are you scared?” Of course he was scared, but Mark didn’t think he’d be the type of person to admit it that quickly.

 

“I-I’m fine, just a bit frightened that's all.” That wasn’t all, Mark could tell but he didn’t say anything more. Knowing Jackson, he wouldn’t allow him to turn off the movie and go with something that he’d like more. So instead, Mark decided to throw his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and pull him closer to him for comfort. He felt Jackson’s shaking ease and his breathing to go back to normal. Mark on the other hand was feeling his heart speed up, but wanted to blame it on the fact that he was excited from all the scares in the movie.

 

He felt the same happen to Jackson, his heart beating fast against his chest as he laid there. It was probably because he was scared, that’s what Mark tried to convince himself to believe anyways.

 

After the credits began to roll on the movie, Mark turned his head to Jackson who was laid on on his side, his hair covering his eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly as he slept. Mark slowly pulled himself away from Jackson and allowed his body to lay on the couch and his head to sit in his lap. 

 

“Jackson.” Mark had his body hanging above Jackson's, staring down at him. His lips looked so.. Soo… so what? Mark didn’t notice how much closer he had gotten to Jackson’s face. He didn’t understand what he was doing. He just felt the need or want to just kiss Jackson, to touch him. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, but he had such an urge to do it anyways.

 

“Jackson wake up, it’s late.” He tapped his thigh gently and shook the boy awake until he saw his eyes slowly open.

  
“Hm?” He opens one eye and looks up at Mark, while rubbing the other one.

 

“I’m gonna head home, it’s late.” It wasn’t that late. It was just turning 8 and his dad wouldn’t mind if he was out longer than that. The truth was that he didn’t think he would be able to control himself if he stayed any longer. He didn’t know what would be the outcome of staying longer, considering the fact that he almost kissed Jackson when he was unconscious. 

 

Jackson begins to get up from the couch and stretches as he stands up, a small inch of his stomach showing as the shirt lifts. Mark swallows silently, quickly looking up but not before seeing a small black line on Jackson’s stomach. It must’ve been his soulmate tattoo showing a bit but not enough for him to make out what it could’ve been. Jackson finishes stretching and looks at Mark for a while before looking to the TV still showing the credits.

 

“Want me to walk you home?”  _ yes. _

 

“No, I think I’ll be okay.” He wanted to say yes, so bad really, but knowing what he was tempted to do earlier he wasn’t sure whether saying yes would be a good thing to do. He had some thinking to do anyways.

 

Jackson stares at him for a while with an unreadable expression before completely walking to the door with Mark.

  
“I’ll see you later then?” The door was opened the night surrounded them as they stood outside staring at each other. It felt kind of awkward to Mark, him suddenly leaving like this. It felt like something was missing whenever they parted. Like there needed to be something more said or something else to be done.

 

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

 

He walks down the steps of Jackson’s apartment and out onto the street. Multiple cars could be heard going by from a distance and other people on the street’s voices. The wind was blowing slightly, causing his hair to whip over his face gently and Jackson’s hoodie to keep him warm from the cool air.

 

“Fuck, my clothes.” He didn’t think about the fact that he was wearing Jackson’s clothes right now, and that his were still sitting nicely at Jackson’s house in his bathroom. He didn’t feel like texting him about it now though. He’d just have to bring it up later. Mark’s heart was beating so fast just thinking about the fact that he was wearing Jackson’s clothes. It was non stop going off at the fact that the day felt like a date between him and Jackson. It made his stomach feel light and a smile make its way to his face.

 

He couldn’t get over the fact and ignore that he probably had a major crush on Jackson. He couldn’t believe himself, he thought the only person he would fall for would be his soulmate but Jackson had proved him wrong.

 

Mark felt like a horrible person. Liking someone else's soulmate. Liking someone that was already taken by technically two people. Liking someone and possibly hurting his soulmates feelings at the fact. He couldn’t believe himself.

 

“Fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out okay.
> 
> I meant to put this out sooner as I had finished it actually a week or so ago but never had the time to proofread it or spell check since my professors have been giving me a ton of work since the end of the semester is very close. Though, I have been able to work on the next chapter while waiting to proofread this one. I actually have the next two written and some of the next typed. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and thank you so much for the kudos. I would also like if you guys were to comment to as it will let me know whether you like the story or not.
> 
> next chapter hint: drama drama and more drama


	7. tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark goes to a pool party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! I was hoping for this chapter to be finished earlier, but I was too busy with college exams, registering for new classes, work at home and etc. I also had a bit of writers block, which made it difficult for me to write a lot in one day but I took my time to type out this chapter to have it out before Christmas/The end of the year, for you guys to enjoy as a little gift. I hope you enjoy and have a good holidays.
> 
> *This is written without a beta so it might have mistakes*

When Mark arrived home that night, his dad was sitting in the kitchen drinking some green tea while typing away on his laptop, probably doing something for work. He felt like didn’t see him a while, considering the fact that he had been really busy as well as him being so caught up with his friends and school. Before going into his room, he made sure to talk to him a bit, as well as call his mom and sisters in LA to see how things were going. He had spoken a little bit to his friends back in LA, but he didn’t really tell them all the internal things that were going on with him.

 

When Mark met up with Jinyoung the next day, he was running on nerves and the coffee he quickly drunk before running out there to the small cafe near the end of his street. Jinyoung had already sounded curious about what they were supposed to be talking about, but now Mark could clearly see the curiosity shining through as they both had settled in their seats after ordering something to eat. While waiting for the food, they talked about small, simple things like the younger ones in the group, Bambam and Yugyeom. Then they spoke some about Youngjae and Jaebum, which at the sound of JB’s name, Jinyoung’s face showed pure adornment and love but Mark didn’t want to comment on it. He had assumed by now that they had something together, even if they were on the down low about it.

 

After their food had arrived and they had filled their stomachs a bit, Mark decided it would be a good time to mention what had happened with Jackson. Well, most of what had happened with Jackson. He left out the part about him almost kissing him and the part about him spilling the meal on him, to save himself from the embarrassment, and just spoke about the things that had happened after he left. Jinyoung kept his head nodding, making sure to let Mark know that he was listening, and Mark was thankful that he hadn’t interrupted or he knew that he wouldn’t be able to answer perfectly to any of the things that he might’ve had to say to him. After he had fully finished going over most of what had happened that night, Jinyoung had set his drink down, after having drunken some of it while listening to the story, and began to talk.

 

“Hmm, that is interesting.” Was the first thing he had come out of his mouth after he had taken a sip from the drink in front of him.

  


“Yeah, I don’t know what to do. Jackson has Youngji and he already has a soulmate. Adding me to the mix doesn’t really seem like it would be a good idea.” Jinyoung didn’t want to say what he was thinking, which was about the fact that he was about 99% sure that Mark was Jackson’s soulmate. He didn’t mutter a word about what he thought though, and gone back to the conversation.

 

“Jaebum’s having a pool party at his house later this week, maybe there you two can grow closer enough for him to break up with Youngji?” His actual motive was for the tattoos to be revealed by the both of them. Jackson was self conscious about his tattoo since forever but he promised Jinyoung that he would actually get in the pool without a shirt on and reveal it to them. Jinyoung knew that this probably wasn’t a good way to go with this as it could end up going downhill easily, but he was tired of seeing Mark’s suffering from watching his possible soulmate be happy with another.

 

“A..pool party?” Mark didn’t really like the sound of this. He didn’t want anything to do with the fact of him revealing his tattoo. Not because he was scared of what the guys would say about it, but more so because he was afraid that he wouldn’t be keeping the promise he made to himself, to his soulmate. The promise of keeping it kept a secret until he met with his destined soulmate.

 

“It’ll be fine I promise, you don’t have to take your shirt off in the pool if you think you’ll feel uncomfortable.” Mark really didn’t feel like going at all, but after thinking it over after finishing his drink and sandwich, he had decided that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to go. So he said yes to Jinyoung and they ended their lunch with waves and small smiles on their faces.

 

-

 

    When he got home from school the day of the party, he nearly tore his closet apart looking for his swim trunks as he didn’t seem like he was going to need them. After looking for about 30 minutes, he finds them packed away inside his suitcase that he had pushed all they way in the corner of his closet. After pulling it out of the suitcase he put the trunks on and looked in the mirror making sure they still fit. They did; they fit as nicely as they did when he had bought them, which made him relieved.

 

After getting the rest of the things he needed, which was a towel, shirt, shades and more, he decided that he had everything and was ready to head out to the place. The night before Jinyoung had texted him Jaebum’s address making it easier for him to map out and show to the taxi driver. It took about 30 minutes for him to get there, adding the time it took for them to go through the traffic that day and the stop signs. Mark was proud of himself at how well he had did when it came to speaking Korean. He had improved well and was able to engage in longer conversations in the language and was also able to understand most of what was going on and being said. His dad after all had said he was always a fast learner when it came to these type of things.

 

-

    When he finally gotten out of the taxi, after paying the driver and thanking him properly, he made his way up to Jaebum’s door. He could already hear the faint noise from the music being played in the distance. As well as loud voices that had obviously belonged to Bambam and Yugyeom. He knocks loudly on the door, hoping to be heard over the music they were playing. After a minute or two, Jaebum comes to the door, his hair pulled back messily on his head and a drink in hand as he smiled down at Mark.

 

“Hey.” Mark nods back as a greeting and both boys walk into the house until they reach the back of the house where the other boys waited. Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom were already in the water, playing some game that caused them to be laughing loudly and splashing pool water everywhere. When Mark glanced at Youngjae, who was now sitting on the edge of the pool, splashing his feet around, he noticed the his tattoo. It was a bright yellow sun combined with the moon with the stars shining behind it. It looked beautiful and the sun definitely fit Youngjae's sunny personality. He wondered when Youngjae had met his soulmate, since his tattoo already had color and he wondered who it was. He never really heard from him about it so he didn't actually no for sure, it was something he felt like he needed to ask about at a later time.

 

The rest of the guys, including Youngji, who caught Mark by surprise, were all chilling outside of the pool. They all had drinks in hand and besides Youngji and the younger boys in the water, the rest of them were technically fully clothed.  They all had their shirts on and it made Mark feel like maybe he wasn’t the only one who hasn’t revealed his tattoo to the rest of them. It seemed that it was only Bam, Yug & Jae who had no care who seen it. Mark decides to blend in and join the gang who weren’t in the pool. Maybe his anxiety from showing his tattoo was meaningless, seeing as he didn’t really have to go into the pool to have fun. Plus, he wasn’t the only one that wasn’t in there.

 ----

He sits down on a foldable chair, sipping the drink as he watched over the kids splashing in the water. His eyes begin to avert to Jackson and Youngji who were talking together, smiling and laughing at whatever was being said. Mark wanted to do the same with Jackson, he felt himself being pulled towards him but he, again, ignores the tugging feeling and remains sitting in the chair. Jinyoung who was watching Mark out of the corner of his eye, excuses himself from the conversation him and Jaebum were having to seek out speaking to Mark. He knew that the boy wasn’t feeling it, trying to keep his tattoo a secret until he met the one, but Jinyoung knew that the one was probably right in front of him.

 

“Hey Mark, you gonna get in?” Mark turns his head to the sound of Jinyoung’s voice, looking up at the boy as the sun shone behind his head. He look nice under the natural lighting, smiling down at obviously nervous Mark.

 

“Hey, uh.. I don’t know.” Mark wanted to, but the soulmate thing always seemed to get in the way of everything he wanted to do.

 

“I’m sure the water isn’t poisonous, you’ll be fine. But, if you really don’t want to, I won’t force it on you.” Mark was glad that Jinyoung wasn’t going to make him do something that he really didn’t want to do. He felt bad though that he would be missing out on some fun only because of how scared he was feeling. He watches as Jinyoung walks back over to his chair and strips off his white t-shirt. Jaebum soon follows and they both walk to the pool, with their backs both turned towards Mark, showing off their hidden tattoos. They both had an array of pink rose petals going down their backs, being released off a rose. It was beautiful and Mark wouldn’t say he was shocked at the fact that they were soulmates. They seemed close and like they shared secrets that no one else in the group knew. The vibe that they gave off to him was like they were connected, always knowing when one was troubled and always having similar moods.

 

Mark envied their relationship. He wished it had ended up being that easy for him to find his soulmate. Someone who was close by and someone he had grew older with, so they would have a better bond. But, now as he was older, he still didn’t know whether his soulmate was alive still and was falling for someone who he didn’t know belonged to. He was stuck. He takes another sip from the drink before seeing long, thin legs approaching his chair. It was youngji with a soft smile on her face that Mark wished he appreciated. He wished deep inside of him that he would feel the same about her but he couldn’t for some unknown reason.

 

“Mark, are you feeling okay?” She watches his expression and he makes sure not to look like he hated her, no matter how much his mind felt about her. He smiles awkwardly to her and nods to confirm that he was feeling okay but she didn’t believe him. She sighs, and takes a seat next to him, not looking directly at his face but out into the pool where the rest of the boys were.

 

“I heard that you were worried about showing your tattoo.. I used to be that way, before I met Jackson..” He felt himself flinch at the mention of Jackson but allows her to continue on.

 

“At first I was hesitant of approaching him, because from afar, he looks intimidating and like someone who didn’t want to be bothered. But, once I got to know him… I learned that he was most of the time he's the opposite of that.” She looks over in his direction to where he was sitting, his smile on his face as he laughed at the boys who were trying to splash him with water and beckoning him to come and join them.

 

“And then before I knew it we were dating and I’ve only felt happy ever since then. He showed me  that you don’t have to be someone’s soulmate to love them the same way.” Another choking feeling came through but he ignored it. He understood what she meant. He became close with her and they started to fall for each other, causing the soulmate tattoos to seem meaningless, because they couldn’t see themselves with anyone else. Mark felt horrible and guilty for not liking Youngji deep inside. At the same time though, he felt better about getting in the pool. He felt now that he shouldn’t be all worried about who would see the tattoo. He should just embrace it and if he did manage to come across his soulmate, he would try his best to become someone that they come to love.

 

“Thanks for telling me that, it help me feel better.” He genuinely smiles at her for the first time and she shares the same look with him before going into the pool with the rest.

 

The only ones that haven’t joined the rest in the pool with Jackson and Mark. Mark had known that even though Jackson had seen everyone else's soulmate tattoo in the group, he had never shown his for an unknown reason. Mark assumed it was because he felt bad that it wasn’t a matching on with Youngji’s but he couldn’t really know for sure unless Jackson actually told him.

 

\----

 

“Why haven’t you joined them yet? I can tell from the look on your face that you want to have fun with them.” Jackson jumps a bit, startled from the sudden presence of Mark’s voice. He hadn’t notice when the boy walked over to him, too distracted by the scenery and the laughs of the others in the water. He did want to join them but, he couldn’t stop the scared feeling of exposing something he had ignored for years. Jackson had always disliked his tattoo after realizing all his friends were meeting their soulmates at young ages and he still hasn't even known if his was alive. It left him feeling depressed, and unconfident about it. So, he decided to hide to and ignore it, not thinking about the consequences that it would bring to his soulmate on the other end.

 

“I have always left my tattoo unacknowledged because I feel like the person I’m connected to isn’t really someone I want to be with.” Mark’s body stilled at the words that spilled out of Jackson’s mouth but he didn’t say anything and just nods to let Jackson continue.  


“I haven’t seen since a few years ago and I just feel nervous about showing it again after so long, I don’t know how the others would react.” Mark could agree on some level about the nervousness of showing the tattoo. But hearing that Jackson was also feeling the same way gave him some type of confidence for some reason.

 

“I’m sure they won’t say bad things about it Jackson, it’s okay. I know it doesn’t match Youngji’s but does it really matter. Just think of it like a normal tattoo with no big meaning on your body.” Jackson thought about it for a moment in his head. Thinking about it like it was basically just a birthmark with no reason? He did think it sounded like a better idea. It would help him not feel as nervous.

 

“A-alright, I think I can get in. But, only if you follow after me.” He looks up at Mark, who’s eyes darted from side to side in thought. He waited a few minutes for the boys’ answer before hearing Mark sigh and then say yes to Jackson’s proposition.

 

“You first though.”

 

\---

 

Mark and Jackson were standing near the pool and Jinyoung kept a close eye on the two, seeing what they had planned to do. He swore he could feel the nervousness and tension just from watching them look down at the deep blue water. This was the moment that Jinyoung had waited most of the party for, so to see them actually about to get in was having him holding on to the edge of the pool.

 

Jackson’s fingertips dance on the edge of his shirt as he pulled it up quickly, trying to get it over with faster. Before he could jump in the pool, the boy is stopped by the gasps and stares at the tattoo on his stomach. A bird that was filled in with gray and white, that looked like clouds. Jinyoung takes a quick look over at Mark, who is confused as all he could see was Jackson’s back. Jackson jumps into the water and as he rises, Jinyoung watches Mark intently. Mark was on his way to take his shirt off too before finally seeing it. Mark’s eyes widened at the design displayed on Jackson’s stomach, he seemed frozen in his spot. His hand was clenched on his heart and his face showed fear, along with confusion and pain. He saw Mark trying to force a good smile before speaking.

 

“Jaebum can I use your bathroom?” Jaebum tells him the directions, and Jinyoung watches as Mark runs quickly into the house.

 

“You gonna check up on him?” Jinyoung hears Jaebum say behind him, and he just starts to climb out of the pool. He found his answer now but was it really a good idea now that this had happened?

 

\----

Mark felt like he was being suffocated by something. It was so hard for him to breathe. He had ran into the bathroom with his hand clenching his heart as it ached. He didn’t want to believe the fact that the tattoo that he had seen on Jackson’s chest was matching to his. It was the same. He had been Mark’s soulmate all along.

 

He didn’t feel himself falling to the floor of the bathroom, his vision was too blurred for him to know anything now. He couldn’t breathe. His body felt weak, and tired from figuring out the truth. Mark couldn’t think, he couldn’t think.

 

“Fuck, fuck!” He managed to let out of his mouth in a whisper instead of yelling like he wanted to. He felt like he was dying. He doesn’t notice when Jinyoung comes into the room, and he doesn’t notice when Jinyoung had picked him up and managed to put him inside of the bathtub.

 

“Mark, Mark! Can you hear me?!” Mark looked up at the figure above him, staring him in his eyes. He could see the panic in his face. Jinyoung began to mumble off about things and Mark wasn’t able to pick up on it. He watches as he turns on the water, watching it begin to fill the tub. It was freezing cold water, but it felt good to Mark. It help the burning sensation become less painful.

 

“Mark, I’m taking off your shirt.” He wanted to say something to stop him from doing it but the pain had overcome his voice, allowing him to do as Jinyoung asked. He begins to take off Mark’s shirt and reveals the matching tattoo to Jackson's. Except Mark’s was a dark red and looked irritated.

 

“....” Jinyoung was quietly staring at the tattoo. All Mark could hear in the room was the running water, as it started to engulf his body inside of it. Jinyoung was stuck in thought over looking at the tattoo.

 

Minutes began to pass and the pain began to lessen for him, enough for him to breathe well enough.

 

“You need to tell him Mark.” Jinyoung isn’t looking at the tattoo anymore, and is turning off the water. He starts to fold Mark’s shirt onto the side and then looks back at the boy. He looked angry.

 

“I-I can’t Youngji-”

 

“Forget Youngji Mark! She isn’t Jackson’s soulmate, you are!” He knew that Jinyoung was right, he knew deep inside. After all that Youngji had told him though, he wasn’t so sure that Jackson wanted to be his soulmate in the first place. He had fallen for her, and she had fallen for him. Jackson didn’t believe in the soulmate tattoo as anything meaningful, so Mark had doubted that Jackson would accept him as so.

 

“Jackson loves Youngji Jinyoung! He’s not going to love me like he loves her. He doesn’t believe in soulmates or the meaning, I can’t force myself on him.” Jinyoung stares down at Mark, with an unreadable expression.

 

Mark was crying.

 

Tears were dripping down from his eyes, to his cheeks and into the bath water, creating a small ripple each time the dropped. He doesn’t know when the tears started but once they did, they didn’t stop.

 

“Mark. You’re going to forever live in pain if you allow this to happen. Just tell him.” He couldn’t look up at Jinyoung. He didn’t know what to say or do in the situation. He didn’t want to ruin Jackson and Youngji relationship that they had been building since they met.

 

“Jinyoung..I..” He couldn’t finish his words. He couldn’t lift his head and Jinyoung at that point has had enough. He gets up from the floor, dusting off his shorts and slams the bathroom door shut, leaving him alone in the cold cold water, with dry tears upon his face and clear nervousness on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had trouble with this chapter, so if it isn't that good, it's because I had a problem actually typing it out to what it could potentially be. I wrote down a more summarized version of the chapter 2 months ago but putting it in a document in a more detailed way was tough, since I start to add stuff along the way. The next chapter will probably be out next year in the beginning of January, I'm going to take time to work on another fic I had made and more time to type the other chapters so they'll be ready to go out to everyone. I hope everyone has a good winter break & thank you so much for following this story~
> 
> If you wanna talk or see what I'm up to you can follow me on twitter @yientrash_


	8. reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reveals and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize how long this chapter took to come out, and I apologize on how much shorter it is compared to the rest of the chapters. I also had been working on this chapter since December, but I kept having to redo it because I didn't like how it was coming out. I still don't, but I want to continue the story and not leave it on a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I'm also my own proofreader so it takes me a while to do that as well, as I am making corrections in the story. 
> 
> The next chapter is getting worked on as I type this and will hopefully be out soon. I apologize again if this chapter isn't that good compared to how long it took to come out.

Sitting in the bathtub, watching water drop down into rings on the water off of his hair, his clothing drenched into transparency, showing off his tattoo in all of its ugly yet beautiful glory. He couldn't get anymore tears to fall as he thought about how his life had come to this point of being unable to think of what to do in this situation. He has always dreamt of the meeting with his soulmate when he was younger. Dreamed of the realization showing in their eyes and a smile high on their face as they met in the middle with a warm embrace. Or maybe with a kiss. He didn't expect it to be with someone who was highly against the idea of being together with someone you are destined to be with. Didn't expect them to already be in love with someone else. He wishes he had it easier. But now, he was going to ruin what his soulmate had seen as a better life for himself to live. He didn't know how to feel..    
  
\------   
  
Jinyoung rushed through the back door, ignoring the concerned looks coming from Jaebum. They were connected after all and soulmate feel a hint of every emotion. He could probably feel the anger boiling inside of Jinyoung. Just waiting to be released into a firey conversation between himself and Jackson. He knew it probably wouldn't end well, but at this point he didn't care.     
  
He walks up to the side of the pool that he spots Jackson and Youngji on, watching as they were cuddled up together happily without a care in the world. Jinyoung felt upset at the picture, he would say he always have. Having always been a strong supporter behind being with your destined to be soulmate, it made him feel not too good whenever he seen someone breaking the main rule. He can't help but stare at them in irritation at the fact that they disregarded their own loved ones.    
  
"I-I don't understand.." Jinyoung whispers to himself , still looking in their direction. He wonders for a second if he's caught their attention now. He honestly couldn't care more than that though. He just felt anger. Jaebum made sure to move closer to him for support. To make sure nothing worse happens. Even though everything seems to have gone to shit.    
  
"How can you allow them to suffer." He grows louder. It catches everyone's attention. The young ones stare in confusion at the obviously angry Jinyoung. It was so rare to see him genuinely angry, and when he was angry, it was scary.    
  
"Jin, what are you talk-." He cuts him off quickly , arms shaking.    
  
" Your soulmates, how do you think they feel?! It isn't right.. for me to stand here knowing they're suffering!" He couldn't stand watching a friend go through pain over watching his soulmate with someone else. Sitting so close to someone who's heart felt like it was gonna burst from the painful blows it received each time their soulmate laid with another, kissed another and loved another.

 

At the mention of his soulmate, Jackson face turned hard and stone cold in what seemed like a millisecond. Jinyoung didn't mind the face he tried to put on. The emotionless act he tried to set whenever the soulmate was brought up. He was so against every idea behind it.    
  
"Jinyoung." His voice turns cold. Jinyoung didn’t care.

 

“How do you think your soulmate feels about you playing around?!” Jinyoung couldn’t help but yell. He couldn’t help but make the boys flinch at how loud he was, how angry he sounded. They knew it was serious, but they couldn’t understand what had caused his sour mood. Jackson moves away from Youngji, not noticing the scared expression on her face, not noticing anyone as he approached the edge of the pool that Jinyoung stood on.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Jinyoung.” His shoulders moved up and down. His fists clenched at his sides, turning white and digging into the skin of his hand, begging to break it to bleed.

 

“You know what I’m saying Jackson. You can’t keep playing around. How do you think your soulmate feels right now?” He lowers his voice but keeps it loud with his face was still sporting an angry expression. 

 

“Jinyoung, you know damn well how much I don’t like talking about my soulmate. You out of everyone should know how much I hate the idea of a soulmate!” Jackson pulls himself out of the water at the end of the sentence. JInyoung can’t help but to step back a few meters from  the sudden approach of Jackson, but he still stands his ground. He had to get through to him. Mark was still in there, suffering because of Jackson’s decisions.

 

“I can’t watch someone suffer over your dumbass decisions Jackson! Why can’t you just understand that you are destined to someone else?! You won’t end up being like your-”

 

“Just shut up Jinyoung!” No one expected Jackson to push him so hard. No one expected him to fall against the concrete, scraping his back against it slightly. Jaebum came rushing over in that instant, not being able to watch the situation anymore. Seeing his soulmate being hurt had hurt him, as well as made him feel slight anger on the inside.

 

“That’s enough Jackson.” His eyes were dark as he squeezed Jackson’s shoulder. Jinyoung picks himself up from the ground and begins to go up to the guys, wanting to say more. Before anything could get out, Mark comes through the back door of Jaebum’s house, soaking wet and breathing hard. The other boys were confused on what had happened to him, but Jinyoung already knew. He already knew how this situation would end.

 

“Stop fighting him Jinyoung, please.” Mark didn’t want to make this happened. He didn’t want them to fight, it only made things worse. He just wanted to keep it to himself, suffer from the effects because he didn’t want Jackson to pity Mark, to despise him because he was his soulmate and Jackson was so against it.

 

He was the one at fault, the one to blame for all of this mess that they had to go through. If only he didn’t move to Seoul and didn’t have to mess up their lives. He made it so difficult for them now, and it was something he couldn’t change. He could go back and stop himself from coming here. It was too late.

 

“Mark?” Jackson spoke out into the quietness of the backyard. Mark could see out of the corner of his eye as Jackson’s eyes begin to fall on what was showing through Mark’s now transparent shirt. His tattoo. He hears a gasp as the others began to look at it now, seeing the resemblance between his and Jackson’s tattoos.

 

Mark hesitates when it comes to looking Jackson’s way. He hesitated to look anyone’s way. He didn’t want to see the judgement in their eyes, the pity. They must have felt bad because his soulmate did not want to be with him. That he had been with another. He couldn’t stand the silence of the backyard. Not even the distant cars passing by and the birds chirping could make him feel any better. He felt alone.

 

“I-Im sorry..” Mark turns around and walks back into the house. His legs move faster as he walks out of the front door, runs down the street and never looks back. His eyes covered by the overlay of tears in his sight. The neverending fall from his eyes, onto his lips, the salty taste.

 

\-------------------

 

They all stood in the back, unable to process what they had witnessed. Jinyoung was the only one who already knew what had happened, and was aware of what the outcome would’ve been. But, he hadn't sensed that Mark would run away before saying something else besides a sorry. He didn’t want his friend to feel like he was guilty for being Jackson’s soulmate. None of this was his fault. He wouldn’t listen though. Jinyoung backs away from Jackson, along with Jaebum as they watch his reaction.

 

He was frozen in his spot, still staring back at the place that Mark had left from, still staring through the clear glass of the back door, off into the distance where Mark ran off too. What was this? He couldn’t understand.

 

“I-I don’t…” Jackson was lost of words. They pretty much all were. Where would he go from here? 

 

“Jackson..” Jackson wasn’t listening. He was stuck in his own mind, too busy thinking about the fact that Mark was his soulmate. The person he was destined to be with. The person he had hated. Or was supposed to hate. Ever since he was younger, he had a hate towards soulmates. After what had happened. He could never forgive, never see himself with a soulmate. Now though, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“ I'm sorry I have to go..” Jackson leaves and They all watch as he walks away, a confused look on his face. Jinyoung decides to take a glance at Youngji to see how she was holding up. What he had seen though was a blank face, almost as if she had no reaction to the situation. 

 

“Youngji?” Though Jinyoung didn't really like her, due to the fact that she was another reason why Jackson was having a hard time accepting having a soulmate, she still was a nice and amazing person. She just wasn't in a good place when it came to the whole situation. He had expected to at least see some type of feeling come from her and not blankness. 

 

“Hm.. I'm gonna check if Jackson is okay.” She says goodbye to everyone as she also goes through the door. The rest of them are left there to wonder on what to do next. 

 

“What the hell did I just witness?”

 

“Something very complicated Bambam..” Jinyoung sighed to himself. 

 

\------------------

 

“Dad, can I speak to you for a moment?” After arriving home with dry tears on his cheeks and a drier shirt, Mark made sure to clean himself up a bit before he made his way into his dad's office. His dad had his glasses hanging slightly off of his face, his gray hair pushed back, away from his eyes. He looks up from the computer in confusion, but allows him to sit in the chair to the right of him. 

 

“I know you have a good job here and it's going great.. but..”  His father waits but he just can't seem to get the rest of the words out truthfully. 

 

“I'm feeling homesick. I miss my old friends, miss mother, my sisters.. even Joey.” He can't seem to look up after telling a half lie. It was all truth but it wasn't the real reason why he wanted to leave. He didn't want his dad to have to pity him for having a soulmate that didn't love him or wouldn't love him. He didn't want anyone else to know more than they did now. 

 

His dad closes the laptop and takes off the glasses swiftly, he offers a gentle smile as he starts to speak. 

 

“Mark, I also have felt home sick while here. Though I don't want to leave my job, I think I can arrange it so you can go back home with everyone else.” Mark looks up from the ground. 

 

“Really?” His dad nods and begins speaking again, folding his hands together. 

 

“I'm only going to be working at this location for a few more months so I will follow behind you after. So don't worry about me.” 

 

“Thank you so much!” Mark pulls him into a hug, that was short but comfortable. It was something he had needed and wanted. He begins to get up and walk back to his room before he is stopped again by his dad's lasting words.

 

“But I do have a question… what about all the friends you've made here? Won't you miss them?” He hesitated to answer. His hands tremble a bit as he thinks though, he doesn't know how to answer. What should he say, what would he do? Would they care if he left, if he decided to take this as the easy way out. They haven't known each other that long but from the time they had spent together, it was fun. They had grown close and told secrets that Mark didn't tell to anyone else. They knew his tattoo, they've seen it. No one had. But did that matter now? They seen it in a bad situation instead of in a good one. It probably made them have different thoughts about him now. Maybe they event hated him now. 

 

“I will but… I think going back will be the best decision for me.” He wouldn't tell them. 

 

“You should at least speak to them before leaving, don't want to leave them in the dust.” Mark walks away, letting the words from his father repeat and stay rested in his mind. He thought it would be better if he didn't tell them. It would be too complicated and hurt. He just wanted to go far away, maybe the pain wouldn't be as bad if he couldn't see what was hurting him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a college student, I am always busy with things that come with the classes I am taking, so if it takes a while for a chapter to come out that is most likely the reason. This is the main reason I decided not to have specific days chapters come out because I will most likely not be able to get it out on time. 
> 
> This story is coming to a close, and for the next story I come up with, I will make sure to plan more before actually publishing it. I just get so excited when it comes to writing that I put stuff out before I have at least more than 3 chapters done. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and thank you so much for 2000+ hits !! That's so amazing!
> 
> if you want to talk my twitter is @yientrash_
> 
> Also please leave comments so I can know how you feel about the story<3


	9. confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontation and piled up boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only excuse i can really say is that i was dealing with moving, end of semester pile up of work and studying for finals, as well as just having no inspiration when it came to writing this chapter. sorry that this was so late, but I really hope you enjoy this hopefully not messy chapter.

Mark didn’t think his room would look so empty when all his stuff was packed up. After all, the apartment came with things already in it, so he had expected it to still look lively without his mess everywhere. It felt cold though, without his family pictures set up in frames, without his school books on the desk, and without his clothes and clutter laying on areas of room. He felt himself grow sad just thinking about it, he turns away from the room and puts his suitcase into the living room. He wasn’t due to leave until tomorrow, but he had prepared his stuff before hand so he wouldn’t be too lazy to do it later. Plus he didn't want anything to pull him back from leaving. He had to do this now or it would be too late later.

This was it? He thought to himself quietly, of the memories he had made in Seoul, of all the friends that kept his smile on his face and his heart warm, even when it was still aching from the betrayal of his soulmate. Was it really betrayal if he cheated without even meeting the person he was destined to be with? Though it was uncommon, there was talk of people dating without knowing who their soulmate was. Only when they figured it out did they stop dating that person and went straight to their soulmate. He wishes Jackson did the same in some side of his mind. The other really doesn't know what to say. He wished that as soon as Jackson got a look at his tattoo, he would make the deduction of being with him without one thought. But, it wasn't that easy. He takes one last peek at the cold room before leaving the apartment, taking a stroll off to through the neighborhood, he had to go to the high school tomorrow since he would soon be leaving. He had to return his uniform, along with informing the school of his leave and a lot of technical stuff. He hope he doesn't see any of his friends as it would just make his departure worse than it already is and harder for him. It was better this way though. He didn't want to be the reason for long term friends to fight.

It was better this way. He let the words stay on repeat in his head.

\-----

Jackson laid in his bed, feeling the aftershock of the situation that happened days ago. What could he do about this? What could him and Youngji do about this? His soulmate ended up being the guy he was beginning to come close to and someone he was beginning to know everything about? He didn't know what to believe anymore. He had always been dedicated to Youngji and despised having to be paired up with someone at birth, but, when he had laid his eyes on that tattoo, he felt his chest get lighter and warmth reach his face, forcing his lips into a smile. He felt some sort of happiness and euphoria from seeing someone else bearing the tattoo that he sported on his own chest. But, after the experience of meeting his soulmate, he could suddenly feel the pain of what Mark had been feeling the whole time. His chest ached badly forcing him into taking pain pills and laying in bed hoping to fall asleep. His mark kept him awake, because all he could think of was that brown haired boy with the mole on his lower lid. The boy with the habit of biting his lips and stuttering when talking. The boy with the cute high pitched laugh and the boy who loves his nieces so much, as if they were is own children. He wishes he could get himself into thinking of the girl with the rose tattoo and the beautiful face and long hair, slender arms and a beautiful personality. But his mind kept him on Mark each time he tried to switch. Not that he actually minded that much. 

He hears a knock at the door of his bedroom, feeling confused at how sudden it was. He never expected anyone to want to speak with him right now, after seeing how he needed some time to himself before he wanted to speak to others. He sighs it out and yells for whoever to unlock the door so they could come in themselves. He wishes that the person who was at the door wasn't Jinyoung. He wishes it wasn't the person he just yelled at only hours ago. 

“Jackson, can we talk.” Jinyoung’s voice was soft and careful, it was obvious that he didn’t want to do or say anything that would set Jackson off. He was hesitant when he thought about coming over in the first place, due to the fact that him and Jackson were gonna fight the other day.

“Sure, you’re already here anyways.” He rolls over on his bed and faces Jinyoung, sitting up in the process. Jinyoung sighs, and comes over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He looks off into the distance, Jackson really had no idea what he was actually staring at.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened that day, I shouldn't have come at you like that, I-”

“Yeah you shouldn’t have after all-”

“That you went through I know, I know Jackson.” Jinyoung sighs and the bed started to feel uncomfortable, he really didn’t feel like this trip was doing anything for the both of them anymore.

“Even so, I understand what you were trying to get me to realize… But, I doubt I can be with Mark just because he is my soulmate. I’ve been with Youngji for so long and she’s basically come a part of me.” Jackson didn’t want to look Jinyoung’s way. Jinyoung wouldn’t understand how it feels to leave someone you love because you found someone that you thought you would never meet, never actually wanted to be with. It stays quiet for a while. It felt like hours had past between them as the quiet settled over them. Jinyoung was thankfully the one who had broken the silence, it becoming too suffocating for Jackson to keep going on forever.

“Hear me out.” Jinyoung looks back at him and Jackson nods, allowing him to keep going.

“When I was younger, I had an aunt named Hyorin. She had found her soulmate quickly, as they had grown up together in the same neighborhood. They had grown close quickly, since they were meant to be. Jackson didn’t really know what Jinyoung was going with the story, it seemed like he was just telling him a fairy tale, where the guy and the girl end up together after growing up together, ending up living happily ever after.

“It had all gone good for her until she started high school.” Jackson nodded for him to continue, not wanting to ruin the story by saying anything.

“My uncle, he started to fall for this girl there, even though they weren’t meant to be together. My aunt didn’t really notice until her heart… started beating itself up.” Jinyoung’s voice shook but he still continued on.

“At one point she collapsed. She couldn’t take the hurt anymore and she fell right there in the middle of the school’s hallway. She was immediately taken to the hospital by one of her friends. But… after a few weeks of waiting...she didn’t make it.” Jackson couldn’t look at Jinyoung anymore. He couldn’t witness what emotion could be on his face. He should’ve known this wouldn’t end up with a happy ending.  
“My uncle, never went to see her. He didn’t even care. He still doesn’t care, still away with that girl. She died because of his neglect.”

“I’m not saying you need to do this, but I don’t want Mark ending up like that and I’m sure you don’t either. Maybe think about what you're doing Jackson. You don’t have to love him but you can’t shut him completely out of your life either.” Jinyoung gives him one more look before getting up from the bed and leaving out of the bedroom door.

Jackson stuffs his face into his pillow, screaming it out until his throat turns sore and the tears start to melt into the whiteness of the pillow.

\----

He has a dream.

A bright day, the sun was shining bright through the trees of the park, giving off a dreamlike feel to the area. That’s when he figured he was dreaming. All the screaming into his pillow caused him to become exhausted enough to drift off into his dreams where he could have peace and not have to think about making a life or death decision. Was it a life or death decision? If he doesn’t go with Mark, there’s a possibility of him dying and if he breaks up with Youngji… if he leaves her.. Nothing really happens except for a mentally broken heart that could be mended for her and him in the future. Or could it? He didn’t know.

He walks through the tall grass of the park, watching as his friends played around him, together with their soulmates, laughing happily and making memories. He couldn't find Mark anywhere though. Why was he looking for him though. Youngji was sitting under the tree, staying in the shade with her flowy dress and floppy hat to match. She looked so beautiful to Jackson, but was that all that came from their relationship. Was he really with her because he loved her?

Suddenly, as he approaches the tree, something gray comes into view. Jackson automatically think it’s just a rock in the grass but the closer he gets to it, the darker the air turns around him. The sunbeams gone and the rain coming through the sudden dark gray clouds in the sky. 

Jackson’s heart stopped, he wishes it was a rock.

His eyes shoot open and his breathing is fast, hard and erratic. He couldn’t breathe. His throat hurts and tears begin falling slowly out of his eyes, slowly and slowly.

Mark was there.. just not in the way he wished.  
\---

Mark didn’t come to school the next day. Jackson couldn’t say that he wasn’t waiting for him to show up through the homeroom door, smiling like he usually did and sitting down beside him, being happy with him and no soulmate nonsense. That could never happen though, so Mark never shown and the other boys well.. They didn’t seem to know where he was either. None of them had spoken to Mark since what had happened. All they knew was that after the situation went down in the backyard, he had ran off to who knows where. They just hoped that he actually made it back home.

With Jackson, the boys acted, the same more or less. Yeah they chatted with him like they normally did, but there was tension and unease behind everything said. It just felt like they were there but also not there. 

“Hey I’m going to the bathroom really quick.” Jackson rises from his seat, making his way to the bathroom. The hall was pretty much empty, except for the chatter of teens from the classrooms and from areas that he couldn’t see. As he walks through, something catches his eye.

A flash of familiar hair goes through his vision, making him take a double take in what he actually had seen. There walking through the hall with his dad on the side was Mark himself, the very same person that they were asking about only minutes before. His head was down but Jackson could see how miserable he actually looked.

And it was his fault.

He wishes he could just go up to him and say here he had been, why he had left the office of the school instead of making his way to the classroom. Ask him why is dad was with him and what was being planned. Ask him if he hated him, ask him about so many things. It was too late though, Jackson thought. Mark probably didn’t even want to see his face, let alone speak to it.

His feet suddenly move into autopilot, moving straight for the bathroom, his hand automatically pulling the door open, the smell of stale pee ignored as his body made its way to the nearest toilet to allow him on his knees and offer the bile that was piling up in his stomach. He lets it all out, the tears, the vomit, the thoughts in his head. He didn’t even notice the other person come in, the person behind him and whispering how he was okay even though he wasn’t. It wasn’t until he was done dry heaving that he had noticed that the person was Jinyoung. The only thing he could think was that Jinyoung was probably worried about why the boy had been gone for so long.

They move to the sink and Jackson washes his mouth out the tap water, swishing it back and forth until spitting and checking again before picking himself up again.

“I’m fine now, let's go back to class before the teacher gets back.”  
“Oh no you don’t, you aren’t in the condition for school today. I’ll take you back home.” Jinyoung pulls him back on his vest, making Jackson slightly dizzy. The room was spinning around him, mixing the colors of the bathroom into mess.

“M-maybe you’re right..” Jackson didn’t feel up for school, he just didn’t feel up to anything right now.

“I’ll go get both of our things. You wait in front of your locker for me okay?” Jinyoung gives him one more look before making it out of the bathroom and headed where Jackson assumed to be the homeroom. The other guys were sure to be confused by the sudden disappearance of the two, so he hoped that Jinyoung would give them a short explanation so they can get of clean for at least a little while.

Jackson just couldn't be there. He couldn't get Mark's face out of his head. Mark's disappointment, Marks pain and Mark's love. Everything of Mark was really his as well. And it was tearing him apart. Just like he did to Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i wanted to say that gorillaz are back and I've just been listening to their new album non stop. I have a lot of favorites from their new album. So question for you guys, what's your favorite song from the album if you're listening to it? also leave me some comments about the new chapter ~ I love feedback and without it I feel like it isn't good enough. Also, last chapter will probably be huge so if it takes a long time, that will be the reason why. I can't believe the end is so close~ . Thank you to everyone who has commented and read this and left kudos/bookmarks. It was very motivating


End file.
